Live for the moment - Première époque
by Zyad
Summary: Une histoire de famille. Mais avant tout une histoire d'amour impossible. Quand les sentiments et les liens du sang se mélangent, puis que deux frères se retrouvent dans une impasse...
1. Prologue

Bien le bonjour !

Alors, juste pour que tout soit bien clair pour tout le monde, cette histoire traite d'un sujet sensible. A savoir : _l'inceste_. Puisqu'il s'agit d'une fiction mettant en scène Matt & Jeff Hardy. Autrement dit, les Hardy Boys. Deux frères. Si ce type de sujet vous déplaît ou vous mets mal à l'aise, passez votre chemin. Et si la curiosité l'emporte sur tout le reste, il sera inutile de venir vous plaindre ensuite XD Vous êtes prévenus **/!\**

 **Résumé** : **Au nom de mon frère** _: Une histoire de famille. Mais avant tout une histoire d'amour impossible. Quand les sentiments et les liens du sang se mélangent, puis que deux frères se retrouvent dans une impasse_...

Il va de soi que je ne prétends pas raconter la vie de ces deux hommes. Je ne les connais pas _(*hurle de désespoir*_ ) C'est juste que vu de l'extérieur leur relation semble si entière et fusionnelle que je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation d'écrire sur eux. Sans parler du fait que ces gars là ont sans doute formés l'une des plus grandes équipes de l'histoire de la WWE. L'univers les aime et à titre perso, je leur voue un culte sans limite.

Bien entendu, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus ! Ils sont mêmes recommandés. Ne soyez pas timides, je veux tout savoir et connaître de vos impressions. Bref, trêve de blabla et place à la Team Xtreme. Bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite =)

* * *

 **Prologue** ** _:_ _ **Mon frère** |_** Les dix commandements

* * *

Because all we will ever be

 **Puisqu'on ne sera toujours**

 _Is the half a whole_

 _ **que la moitié d'un tout  
**_

 _Because all we will ever be_

 _ **puisqu'on ne sera jamais  
**_

 _Is the half of us_

 _ **que la moitié de nous  
**_

 _Is the half,_ _ **  
que la moitié,**_

 _Is the half of us_

 _ **que la moitié de nous  
**_

 _My brother..._

 _ **mon frère...  
**_

 _Of course, nothing can ever take this away from us_

 _ **Bien sûr que rien ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever  
**_

 _Much more than all which life can grant us_

 _ **bien plus que tout ce que la vie peut nous accorder  
**_

 _Love will always be that half of us that has yet_

 _ **l'amour sera toujours cette moitié de nous**_

 _To be done_

 _ **à faire  
**_

 _My brother..._ _ **  
Mon frère…**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1** : Loaded  
 ** _Bande-Son_** _«_ _Saliva - Superstar_ _»_

* * *

" _ **Hardy ! Hardy ! Hardy !**_ „ | Les yeux de Jeff se fermaient l'espace d'un court instant. Inspirer, expirer, ne pas oublier de respirer surtout. Tout irait bien. Comme toujours, il ne pouvait pas en aller autrement. Ouais. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui devrait déroger à la règle ? Ce jour, banal, jour de show, Raw is war, ce jour qui ne se voulait être en rien différent des autres. Monter sur le ring. Faire leur job. Assurer la promo. Matt avait du talent pour ça, bien plus que lui-même n'en aurait jamais. Pour en avoir confirmation, il lui suffisait d'ailleurs de se fier aux slogans peu amicaux que scandait l'univers de la WWF à l'encontre de ce dernier. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, son frère ne laissait personne indifférent. Et là, tout de suite, ou plus précisément depuis que tous deux étaient entrés en rivalité, cette réalité ne lui apparaissait que d'autant plus évidente. Sûrement qu'il aurait pu le jalouser, à cause de ça. L'envier. Pire, chercher à s'en détacher. Affirmer sa singularité, juste pour essayer d'échapper à son emprise. Celle qu'exerçait souvent l'aîné sur son cadet. Vision simpliste. Stupide. Ils formaient un tout. Indestructible. Ensemble, ils donnaient corps aux Hardy Boyz. A la vie à la mort. Au point de les rendre encore plus fort. Tellement plus fort que ces liens du sang qui les unissaient. Quitte à ne vivre que l'un pour l'autre. L'un avec l'autre. L'un au travers de l'autre. Théoriquement parlant.

Après _[...]_

 _[...]_ après, il ne voulait pas y penser. Pour l'heure, focus sur ce combat qu'il lui faudrait livrer d'ici quelques minutes. Face à ce même frère qui venait d'amorcer l'un des tous premiers heel turn de sa carrière. Sur un fond de fratricide mis en scène dans une storyline des plus improbables. Pourtant, la pression montait de show en show. De date en date. Avec toujours plus d'intensité, à croire que les gens n'attendaient qu'une chose. Dixit, qu'ils se foutent sur la gueule. Bref. Désormais, seuls des mots hachés, entrecoupés, sans véritable sens, finissaient de parvenir jusqu'aux backstages. Puis vint le silence. Lourd. Pesant. Pour ne pas dire écrasant, aussi bien de son côté que de celui de l'arena. Made in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvanie. Accentuant d'un cran supplémentaire la tension étirant ses muscles, de sorte que sa main se glissait derrière sa nuque. Puis, que tout en sautillant de droite à gauche, décollant à peine ses pieds du sol à la manière d'un double punch, légèrement, avec souplesse, son bras libre relâché dans le vide, sa tête se mettait à remuer. Histoire de se détendre, de rassembler ses esprits, de se concentrer. Un minimum. En dépit de la raideur de ses cervicales, de ses idées en vrac et de ces foutues contractures musculaires qui le paralysaient. Lui. Voltigeur, énigme charismatique en devenir, dont le rôle se limitait à faire le spectacle. En véritable électron libre. Freestyle oblige.

Sauf que voilà, faute de parvenir au résultat tant escompté, à savoir retrouver un tant soit peu de sérénité, ce fut la voix d'Amy qui le ramenait de force, contre sa volonté, au moment présent. Amy Dumas, mieux connu sous le nom de : Lita. Membre à part entière de la Team Xtreme. Amy qui lui souriait. Avec un air affligé. Si elle savait. Mais elle ignorait tout. Aveugle, elle ne voyait rien. Non. Elle ne comprenait rien. A moins qu'elle ne fasse semblant, et qu'elle entre sciemment dans son jeu. Un jeu malsain dont-il prenait l'entière mesure.

\- _Jeff…_ _h_ _ey ! Tu es prêt ? Ca va être à nous, Matt vient de terminer son speech_ _,_ _l_ _ui_ _lança alors_ _la jeune femme_ _._

" _Hey !_ „ | Jeff _[_... _]_ , ça va. Il n'était pas sourd. L'air de rien, il gérait. Que dalle, OK. Et sursautant, il lui faisait signe que oui. Oui, tandis que leurs regards se croisaient. Celui d'Amy s'efforçant clairement de lui cacher le trop plein d'inquiétude que son absence passagère venait de générer. Fait chier. Qu'on le lâche, qu'on lui foute la paix, il n'avait rien demandé. Quoique. Sans épiloguer, peut-être bien que parfois, il lui arrivait de jouer les sales gosses pour attirer l'attention. Peut-être, et seulement peut-être. En attendant, quelque-chose avait changé chez sa partenaire. Limite si elle ne le dévisageait pas quoi, fallait pas non plus abuser. La meilleure preuve ? Plus de sourire, ils veillaient les morts. Ambiance. Le summum ayant été atteint lorsque leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient, faisant naître en lui une drôle d'impression. Inexplicable. En totale contradiction avec ce qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme qu'il considérait comme une sœur. Une putain d'impression qui sans prévenir, ne fit que davantage l'irradier de haine. Basic instinct. Rien de plus que de la colère à l'état pur. Puis par pitié, qu'elle se la garde sa compassion de merde. Il était adulte. Majeur. Pas vacciné. Accessoirement défoncé. Il l'emmerdait. Mais par-dessus tout, plus qu'il ne la détestait elle, plus qu'il ne détestait ce qu'il ressentait, il se détestait lui d'avoir des réactions aussi excessives. Pour tout, tout le temps, en toute occasion _[...]_

A cause de _[...]_ à cause de ce truc _[…]_ à cause de ce truc qui lui tordait les tripes. Ce truc glauque, incestueux, dégueulasse le dévorant de l'intérieur. Malgré lui, en dépit de sa volonté. Faible, si faible volonté. Lui tordant les tripes un peu plus fort à chaque fois que Matthew lui témoignait son affection. Son amour. Fraternel. Sans laisser planer l'ombre d'une ambiguïté. Que ce soit dans ses gestes, dans ses actes, dans ses attentions, ses intentions, dans ses mots, dans ses étreintes. Au risque finalement, d'encore et toujours, prendre une place qui ne lui revenait pas de droit. Père, mère, pêle-mêle. Occupant tout l'espace. En se montrant plus protecteur de jour en jour. Plus possessif, d'heure en heure. Nourrissant inconsciemment des obsessions contre nature, à en éveiller des psychoses que même les drogues ne réussissaient plus à calmer. Arrêt sur image. Désormais, tout se mélangeait " _besoin d'intimité, permanent. Envie de bouche à bouche. La peur, assorti d'un profond sentiment de honte. Saloperie de déviance. L'envie d'avoir envie, d'une violence inouïe. Peau contre peau. L'envie. Maladive, inacceptable, indomptable. Drunk in love_ „ | Stop. A fleur de peau, il se figeait. Immobile. Espérant enfin voir la corde raide se rompre, pour mieux céder. Plier. Lâcher prise. Et le cœur au ras du sol, c'était sa propre tombe qu'il creusait. A coup de lignes de vie entrecoupées, rail de coke.

Plus rien ne tournait rond. Very bad trip. Tout ne tournait, et ne tournait, ne tournait plus qu'à l'envers. Le faisant avancer à reculons. A lui en coller la gerbe. Vrai. Si tant est que l'on parvienne à distinguer le faux du vrai. Ce vrai qui lui donnait tout faux. Le rendant fautif. Lui. Pas un autre. Pas Matt, pas Amy, lui, juste lui. Lui qui dans un mouvement brusque, un mouvement emprunt de culpabilité, n'avait eu pour unique réflexe, que celui de retirer sa main de celle de sa partenaire. Comme si subitement, ce simple contact le brûlait. Pathétique.

" _ **Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs,**_ **t** _ **out droit venus de**_ _ **la**_ _ **Caroline du Nord, un mètre quatre-vingt-huit pour un poids de quatre-vingt-cinq kilos, Jeff Hardy...et Lita !**_ „

Délivrance. Venant, survenant à l'instant propice. Délivrance jouissive. Brisant cet instant, fatal laps de temps à la lourdeur étouffante, passive, impassible, lourdeur tout court rendant impalpable cet instant de flottement lourd de conséquences, ce petit, monstrueux accro de rien du tout, hors de contrôle risquant minablement le tout pour le tout en faisant tout basculer. Délivrance. Surgissant joyeusement, délivrance déboulant en plein centre du ring. Au cœur de l'Univers. Boom _[...]_ boom _[...]_ boom. Par le biais de Lilian Garcia, annonceuse officielle de la World Wrestling Federation. Criant. Hurlant dans son micro. Feignant l'enthousiasme en crachant leurs prénoms, dans un engouement surfait. Parfaite maîtresse de cérémonie, possédant, chauffant la salle à blanc. Prostituée du monde du divertissement, tenant, retenant d'un souffle suspendu au bout de ses lèvres le public en haleine. Jusqu'à ce que s'élève une clameur discrète, dont les échos, lancinants, déchirants, se perdaient aussitôt au milieu des premières notes de musique que l'on jouait. Les notes vierges, pures, d'une musique sans paroles. Par le biais de la régie qui avait lancé leur thème d'entrée _Loaded_ réveillant d'un coup, d'un seul l'arena. De sorte que bien vite, la clameur se transformait en rumeur, et la rumeur en vacarme, un vacarme assourdissant d'applaudissements. Et désormais, sur les écrans géants du titantron les images défilaient. Clichés.

 _...(_ _d_ _es images de nous Matt, de nous. Est-ce que tu te souviens de comment c'était avant ? Toi, moi, sans elle. Nous, avant la Team Xtreme. Nous, rien que nous. Sans Amy. Ce n'est pas juste)_ _..._

Pas juste, non. Donc. Bien vite, la clameur se transformait en rumeur. Une rumeur gonflant les rangs de l'arena comme des poumons se remplissant d'air. Rumeur parcourant les gradins tel un soupir. Le soupir exultant d'un peuple se préparant à acclamer son champion. Puis la clameur, discrète, aux échos lancinants et déchirants, la clameur devenue rumeur se muait en vacarme orageux. Orage éclatant sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, lorsque Jeff apparaissait enfin au su et au vu de tous. Fiévreux. Après s'être extirpé des backstages. En courant. Le corps échauffé, prêt à se mettre en mouvement. Du haut de la rampe de lancement conduisant jusqu'au ring. Rampe sur laquelle il venait de marquer une pause, pile en dessous des écrans géants du titantron. Pour offrir à ses fans, à l'univers de la WWF, une dance. Entrance. Qui les mettraient tous en transe. Transe dont ils se souviendraient longtemps. Parce-qu'il était trop jeune, trop rapide, trop populaire. Trop. Trop tout. Et d'un regard circulaire, il saluait son public. Crânement. Un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Voilà.

Voilà. Il y était. Au sommet de son monde. Espace restreint. Bulle et parenthèse, coupant et tranchant telle la plus acérée des lames avec cette réalité qu'il fuyait. Lame d'acier ou lame de fond. Rien que du pareil au même. Vas-y, mec. Essaie jute de marcher dans ses pompes pendant une journée. C'est ce qu'il pensait. Là. Ici et maintenant. Mais peu importe, puisqu'à présent c'est sur la vague du succès qu'il s'apprêtait à surfer.

Même si…

 _...(_ _c_ _e n'est pas juste Matt ! Pas juste, pas juste pas juste. Fais chier. T'avais pas le droit. Tu sais, tout ce que je voulais moi, tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'est de quelqu'un pour qui vivre ou mourir. De quelqu'un pour qui pleurer et pour me réconforter quand je me sens seul. Alors dis-moi putain, dis-moi)_ _…_

Dis-moi, ce que ça te fait à toi de me regarder de là-bas. Si loin et si près à la fois. Du haut de ton ring. Bref. C'est là-dessus qu'après s'être extirpé des backstages et avoir salué ses fans, qu'il avait entamé sa danse. Toujours à ce même moment. Étape cruciale. Sous les écrans géants du titantron. Au su et au vu de tous. Déjà bien échauffé, en mouvement, ses muscles s'étirant et se rétractant sous les soubresauts spasmodiques de son corps.

Ses mains battant le vide. Dans une danse rituelle. Les bras pris dans des manchettes de tissu. Bras montant jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête, et redescendant le long de son corps en transe. Frénétiquement. Presque compulsivement en fait. Comme possédé. Un bandeau retenant ses cheveux mi-longs et blonds en arrière. Marcel blanc. Pantalon noir. Ceinture à la taille. Un collier à l'effigie des Hardys autour du cou. Le tout accompagné d'un léger maquillage vert s'appliquant à rendre le teint de son visage plus blafard. Et ce, grâce au jeu de lumières. Après quoi, s'en vint le tour de Lita de faire son apparition à ses côtés. Beauté rousse. Look garçon manqué, juste déclassée. Bougeant et se déhanchant sans le moindre complexe pour l'accompagner, donnant ainsi une toute nouvelle ampleur à leur entrée.

Leur entrée. Sur leur musique d'entrée à eux trois. Jeff, Matt et Lita. Musique qui retentissait dans toute l'arena. Le transperçant lui, de part en part. Aussi, l'heure ne se prêtant résolument pas à l'introspection mais à l'action, il prit le parti de remettre à plus tard ses si éprouvantes réflexions. L'amour, la passion, la peur de l'abandon. Et puis. Et puis, il l'apercevait. Ébloui par les milliers de faisceaux arc-en-ciel surgissant tour à tour des projecteurs. Ce frère mal aimé. Son frère. L'homme à la silhouette un peu trop masculine. Ce gars viril et pourtant, tellement sensible. Réceptif. L'ennemi à abattre. Selon les décisions de la Fédération, pour écrire l'histoire.

 _...(_ _q_ _u'est-ce que t_ _'_ _attends ? Sois franc pour une fois, ça nous changera. Allez. Dis-moi. Dis-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu aimes cette nana. Cette pièce rapportée._ _Pourquoi... pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? Pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal que ça... pourquoi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je peux pas. Comprends-le. On était pas bien tous les deux ? Avant que tu ne la rencontres. Avant qu'elle ne fasse tout imploser et qu'entre ses mains, tu la laisses déchirer ce cocon dans lequel on s'étaient réfugiés après la mort de maman. Je te déteste tellement parfois. Alors ne viens pas jouer les innocents quoi. Pitié. Tu sais que la fin est proche. Que je suis à un rien d'exploser,_ _d_ _e tout te faire péter à la figure. Bientôt Matt_ _y_ _. Comme une bombe à bientôt)_ _..._

Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient pour l'écrire cette foutue histoire ? Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Au fond, à quoi bon continuer à se leurrer. Si ce n'était à repousser et retarder l'échéance. Sans doute dans l'espoir qu'on vienne les sauver. Sauf que. Parfois, il les haïssait. Et que trop souvent, il en arrivait à se promettre qu'il leur ferait payer l'enfer qu'était devenu son existence. Il fallait les voir. Confiants en l'avenir. Ils n'imaginaient pas. Non. Ils ne se doutaient pas. Ils ne soupçonnaient pas l'ampleur qu'avait subitement pris la catastrophe. Pour les séparer, il se sentait vraiment prêt à tout. Au meilleur comme au pire. Sans discernement. Quitte à tout foutre en l'air. Leur amitié. Leurs carrières. Tout, tout, tout. Lui, il n'avait pas besoin de cette vie. Il avait juste besoin de son alter ego pour avancer. Pour marcher dans ses pas. Pour se trouver.

Mais à vingt-quatre ans normalement, on n'aurait pas dû aspirer à autre chose qu'à vivre. Pleinement. Dans un état permanent de jeunesse et d'indolence. En se fichant de savoir que demain puisse un jour se pointer. Alors quoi, tous autant qu'ils étaient, est-ce qu'ils étaient aveugles pour ne pas voir qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui. C'est vrai. Le coche ? Le coche, et bien il l'avait lamentablement raté. De cela il ne démordait pas. Persuadé. Le raté de la famille. Le frère incestueux. Celui qui envers et contre tout, refusait d'imiter ces gentils soldats de plomb qui se tenaient toujours droit au garde-à-vous. Perso, il n'en avait rien à battre d'être catalogué instable, pas éduqué, trop indiscipliné. Jamais comme il faudrait, encore moins comme on aurait voulu le façonner.

 _...(_ _e_ _t quand je me tiendrais dans les flammes, je_ _te_ _regarderai dans les yeux_ _Matt._ _Puis je laisserai savoir au diable que je suis assez courageux pour mourir. Car je ne serai jamais oublié avec_ _toi_ _à mes côtés)_ …

 _ **A Suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Encore un grand merci à shiki94 et Eloane Ethios ! C'est vraiment cool de se rendre compte qu'après tout ce temps, cette histoire peut encore plaire.** **Au plaisir de vous lire ** Et pour ceux qui lisent sans forcément laisser de review, merci aussi =)  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre** **2** **Part I** : Hardy vs Hardy  
 ** _Bande-Son_** _«_ _Everlast – What it's like_ _»_

* * *

Micro en main. Les pieds plantés, enracinés, rivés au ring. Debout. Au centre, face aux caméras. En mode badass, avec les sourcils froncés et sa mine des mauvais jour. Affichant la gueule du gars prêt à en découdre, Matt vivait le moment. Pleinement. Bien et serein. Juste tranquille. Sûr de lui. Fort de l'assurance de ces hommes qui savent où se trouve leur place. Heureux d'être là et de faire le show, professionnel. Déroulant méthodiquement, quitte à essuyer les insultes fusant des tous premiers rangs. Tandis que le reste de ses détracteurs reprenaient en cœur un " _ **Tu crains**_ " collectif. Au milieu des applaudissements de ceux qui continuaient malgré tout de le soutenir, l'aduler, de l'apprécier. Tandis que d'autres prenaient un plaisir non dissimulé à le huer. Pas le moins du monde perturbé par cet accueil mitigé. Au contraire. Ça faisait parti du jeu et le jeu, il le jouait.

\- _Okay._ _C_ _omme je vois, je suis à moitié hué et à moitié applaudit. Non sérieusement. Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi le sale type. Ce n'est pas moi le méchant dans cette affaire. Ce n'est pas moi le traître !_ _Sans moi, Jeff Hardy ne serait rien. Parce-que seul, il est incapable de se débrouiller. Qui l'a entraîné sur les rings ? Qui l'a poussé_ _encore et encore_ _pour tirer_ _le_ _meilleur_ _de lui-même_ _? Qui_ _a_ _p_ _assé des heures à s'occuper de tout, de toi, de ta carrière et de tout le reste_ _? Tu te souviens Jeff ? Hein ! Tu_ _te souviens des heures que j'ai passé assis devant cette machine à coudre pendant que toi tu faisais l'imbécile ? Sans moi tu n'es rien ! Et toi Lita, toi. Je te faisais confiance. Je croyais en toi, en nous. Mais il a fallu que tu me trompes ! Avec mon frère. On appelle ça comment les filles comme toi ? Alors maintenant, vous allez vous ramene_ _r_ _sur ce putain de ring et on va régler ça._

Tout ça, ce n'était qu'une suite logique. Un maillon de la chaîne venant s'inscrire dans une certaine continuité. En quelque sorte l'apogée d'une feud montée de toute pièce par les scriptes de la Fédération sous la direction de Mr Vince McMahon en personne. Le big boss. Dans l'idée de promouvoir ses poulains autant que possible. D'autant que très vite, ils étaient devenus les favoris de l'univers de la WWF. Jeff dans le rôle du champion du peuple. Lui, Matt, endossant le rôle du grand-frère. Le roc de leur équipe. Le ciment et le garde-fou d'un gamin incontrôlable. C'était drôle au final de voir combien leurs vies à la ville ou sur un ring pouvaient se ressembler. Pire qu'un copié-collé. Oui. Sur ce, il avait donc ajouté : « _Et une fois que je me serais occupé de vous, c'est l_ _'European Championship_ _que j'irais chercher. Je veux cette ceinture ! Alors je serais dans la lumière, et tout le monde vous oubliera. Tous ces gens, ici, oublieront jusqu'au nom de Jeff Hardy. Tu n'existeras plus. Ni pour eux, ni pour moi._ » Le tout d'une voix aussi froide, qu'inquiétante. Lentement. En prenant le temps d'articuler chaque mot, de décomposer chaque syllabe et de bien appuyer sur chaque son. La mâchoire crispée. Puis, d'un air dédaigneux, voilà qu'il balançait le micro sur le ring. Colère sourde. Regard mauvais fixé en direction de la rampe d'accès.

La rampe d'accès encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Dans l'attente que Lilian Garcia annonce l'autre moitié de la Team Xtreme. Pour ce faire, il lui avait d'abord fallu reculer dans un coin du ring pour se loger dans les cordes. Et ce, sous le regard pseudo inquiet que la jeune femme venait de lui adresser. Mimant à la perfection la crainte. En sachant qu'en coulisses, ils s'entendaient très bien.

" _ **Et maintenant, Mesdames et messieurs,**_ **t** _ **out droit venus de**_ _ **la**_ _ **Caroline du Nord, un mètre quatre-vingt-huit pour un poids de quatre-vingt-cinq kilos, Jeff Hardy...et Lita !**_ „

Lancement habituel. Une entrée en matière des plus classiques. Pour présenter le challenger et sa partenaire. Ce après quoi, la rampe et le titantron s'étaient enflammés. Les gradins vibrant à l'unisson. Décidément, son frère possédait indubitablement l'art et la manière de faire lever les foules. Respect. Il savait depuis longtemps déjà que Jeff irait loin. Vraiment très loin. Quand on y pense, il fallait bien qu'une étoile brille. De cet état de fait, il ne nourrissait aucune rancune. Pas plus qu'il n'éprouvait le plus infime soupçon d'envie ou de convoitise à l'encontre de ce dernier. Rien. Il n'en retirait rien d'autre qu'un pur sentiment de fierté.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il savait que la suite des opérations s'annonçait plus complexe. Puisque ce soir, il était donné favori et vainqueur du match par disqualification. Grâce à l'intervention d'Edge et Christian. Ses nouveaux alliés. Ou les investigateurs officiels de cette débâcle familiale. En effet, toute cette histoire ne reposait de base que sur des rumeurs. Edge prétendant avoir vu Jeff et Lita échanger un supposé baiser et Christian ayant jugé utile de l'en informer. Sans doute dans l'espoir de semer la zizanie et de détruire la Team Xtreme. On le supposait. Ou en tout cas, on voulait le faire croire aux fans. N'attisant que d'avantage passion et animosité. Ensuite, ça n'avait plus été que des mises en scènes successives. Des instants soi-disant pris sur le vif. En backstage et ringside. Des disputes, des altercations en tout genre, des crises de larmes et Matt quittant sa petite amie un peu trop sèchement. Sans l'écouter, ni lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Furieux, blessé et surtout très rancunier. En plein heel turn.

Puis enfin, au rythme de leur musique d'entrée, son frère avait entamé sa danse. Tel un pantin désarticulé. Pour finalement l'écourter et s'élancer en courant dans sa direction. Suivi de près par Lita. Tous deux se glissant sous les cordes avant de grimper tour à tour dans un coin opposé du ring. Prolongeant leur communion avec l'arena.

Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer ces quelques minutes de flottement durant lesquelles le temps semblait avoir suspendu son vol. Lui et eux. Sa famille, son sang, son avenir. Tous les trois, sous pression. Avec un violent pic d'adrénaline les prenant au cœur et au corps. Sans oublier le désir de combattre, à la manière de puissants gladiateurs avides de survivre. De s'en sortir. Et en fond sonore, ce perpétuel cri de ralliement " _ **Hardy ! Hardy ! Hardy !**_ „ Une forme d'adhésion franche et massive à son cadet. Au Hardy le plus populaire. Jusqu'à ce que la régie coupe la musique, et que les lumières se rallument. Un léger frisson remontant le long de son échine lorsqu'une majestueuse rumeur alanguie s'élevait dans l'enceinte de la salle. De sorte qu'enfoncé dans les cordes, il y prenait appui afin de mieux se propulser au milieu du ring. D'ici peu, la cloche aurait retenti. D'ailleurs l'arbitre ne se faisait pas attendre et d'un signe de la main, ordonnait qu'on sonne le début du match. Ding, dang, dong. Jeff et Lita le rejoignaient. Le scrutant. Le sondant. Échangeant des regards entendus entre-eux. Une Lita pas forcément confiante. Un jeff trop fébrile. Un schéma qui n'augurait rien de bon. Néanmoins, seul le business comptait.

The show must go on, selon l'expression consacrée. Laisser aux vestiaires les problèmes. Les doutes. Tout ce qui serait encore susceptible de venir les parasiter. Un accident était si vite arrivé. Aucune superstar du roster ne pouvait se permettre le moindre écart sur le ring. La concentration était ici mère de sûreté. Donc, en tout état de cause, ce serait plutôt pas mal que son cadet fasse l'effort de s'en rappeler. Non. Parce-que de son côté, il lui rendrait coup pour coup. Sans remords. Faire semblant, c'était leur métier. Comme les anciens. Hulk Hogan. André The Giant. Bret Hart. Pour n'en citer que quelques-uns. Toutes ces légendes qui faisaient autrefois briller leurs yeux d'enfants. C'est alors que ce qu'il redoutait le plus arriva. Jeff ne bougeait pas. Occupé à le dévisager, droit et raide comme un piquet. À l'ouest complet. Et usant d'une discrétion assez sommaire, il espérait le réveiller.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel… Jeffrey. Alle_ _z,_ _lui_ _f_ _it_ _-il donc tout bas d'un ton de reproche. Ramène-toi !_

\- _Mat_ _t, rétorqua Jeff dans un souffle._

\- _Y'a plus de Matt, fais pas le con. Approche._

\- _Et tu feras quoi si je refuse ?_

\- _Te botter le cul !_

\- _T'es vraiment un connard des fois, tu le sais ?_

\- _Ouais, mais là tu vois ça tombe plutôt bien. C'est un peu ce qu'on attend de moi,_ _releva Matt._ _Alors tu te décides ou je dois venir te chercher ?_

\- _Te gêne surtout pas !_

Une discrétion toute relative, espérant que les micros ne capteraient que des bribes de leur échange. Encore que. Ca collait suffisamment à la storyline pour que l'incident passe inaperçu. Mais là, il l'avait mauvaise. Les pupilles dilatées de son frère lui laissant deviner qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Et ça, ça faisait partie des trucs qui le gonflaient. Au plus haut point. Pire s'il considérait que tout été de sa faute. Le nier ne les aiderait pas. Il le savait. Il savait bien aussi que quelque part, c'est lui qui avait dû provoquer cette situation. Inconsciemment. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors bon. En plus de se sentir mal à l'aise, il culpabilisait. C'était dérangeant. Dérangeant de se savoir aimé de son propre frère, un frère qui au passage restait un homme. Avec tout le package inhérent. Rien qui ne puisse lui plaire au premier abord. Après, ça n'en restait pas moins difficile pour lui, voir quasi impossible de le repousser. Chose qu'il ne cherchait plus à s'expliquer. En préférant se dire que peut-être ce besoin d'être ensemble était simplement partagé. Partagé, c'est ça. Partagé.

Mais partagé dans la peine et la souffrance. La honte. Et d'autres choses innommables, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Il le vivait mal. Pour ne pas dire très mal en fait. D'où ce geste. Incontrôlé. Spontané. Un geste mordant, qui en disait plus long que des mots sur son état d'esprit. Fatigué. Blasé. Poussé à bout et dans ses derniers retranchements. Incapable de retenir la gifle qu'il venait de lui coller. Le prenant à revers. Sa main se levant et puis s'écrasant à plat sur sa joue. Juste de quoi la rougir et y imprimer la marque de ses doigts. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ils allaient assurer le spectacle. Tous les trois. Ensemble. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit propice pour s'exhiber : « _C'est bon là ? T'es assez échauffé, ou est-ce que je dois t'en recoller une autre ?_ » La provocation était basse, d'accord. Il l'admettait. Des paroles agressives, et accompagnées d'une attitude corporelle dominatrice au dernier degré.

C'est ainsi qu'il entreprit de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Gesticulant, les bras tendus et ouverts en croix. Agitant ses doigts pour l'inciter à frapper. Matt Hardy ne mourra pas ! Il était un survivant. Orgueilleux. L'homme qui s'était juré de ne jamais céder à cet amour incestueux qui le terrorisait, mais qu'il cautionnait. Tant pis si pour cela il devait se montrer dur et intransigeant. Ça n'enlevait rien à l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Le plus urgent pour lui dans l'immédiat se résumant surtout à enclencher la machine. La confrontation étant programmée pour durer environ une demi-heure. La clôture du show. Le main évent. Une machine dont le moteur venait enfin de s'emballer. Au-delà de toutes ses espérances, si l'on se fiait au violent coup de pied reçu au niveau du torse. Le pliant en deux. Ce qui eu pour conséquence de lancer les hostilités. Jeff enchaînant aussitôt avec une tentative de twist of fate. Leur marque de fabrique. Un peu prématurément, puisque cette tentative échoua lamentablement. Matt profitant que son frère ait passé un bras autour de son cou et lui tourne le dos avec l'intention de l'entraîner au sol à sa suite, pour le repousser. Un peu sonné. Lita se tenant en retrait. Dans un coin. Les observant. Tapant dans ses mains. Criant et encourageant son partenaire comme il se devait. Même si.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Jeff était chaud. Matt le voyait au fond de ses yeux un peu trop brillants. Preuve s'il en fallait encore une, quand ce dernier s'élançait dans les cordes. Rejoignant Lita et lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. À savoir, un Poetry In Motion. Bien sûr, tout était rodé d'avance. Donc, une fois Jeff à quatre pattes au centre du ring, Lita l'avait rejoint. En courant. Jusqu'à prendre appui sur le dos de celui-ci pour sauter. Dans les airs. Aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait, afin de retomber de plein fouet sur Matt. Matt qui meublait en vacillant encore un peu. Groggy. Recevant au moment fatidique Lita dans ses bras pour amortir sa chute, puis se laissant tomber. Allongé. Étendu de tout son long par terre. Précisément comme ils en avaient convenu. Là-dessus, son frère aurait dû, au conditionnel apparemment, partir sur un leg drop de la troisième corde. Ce après quoi, il aurait lui, normalement, au conditionnel toujours, dû reprendre la main sur la rencontre.

Seulement, trop de conditionnel tuait le conditionnel. Jeff le faisait chier. Sévère. Pourquoi faire simple quand on pouvait faire compliqué ? Il se le demandait. Au bout du bout, la cuisse de son frère était bien venue s'écraser sur sa gorge, lui coupant ainsi la respiration. Mis-à-part que suite à ça, plutôt que de laisser couler et de le laisser se relever, c'est sur le ventre qu'il se retrouvait bloqué. En improvisation totale. Ou en gros, dans la merde la plus invraisemblable. Désormais, s'il voulait sauver la face, il allait devoir se dégager. Pas des plus souples, mais normalement des plus habiles en prises de soumission. Pris dans un étau. Un bras tordu dans le dos, la clavicule à la limite de se déboîter. Petit con qu'il était. Le poids de son corps l'écrasant, tandis que dans un coup de rein il tentait de se dégager. De casser la prise. En vain. Sous le regard sidéré d'Amy. Impuissante. Alors que Jeff pressait son bas-ventre avec une fièvre meurtrière contre ses fesses. Durcissant et prenant de l'ampleur à vue d'œil. Et plus il se débattait, plus il attisait un feu que plus rien en semblait pouvoir éteindre. Les joues brûlantes. En panique.

Si quelqu'un s'en apercevait, ils feraient la une des tabloïds dès le lendemain à ne pas en douter. Leur père, leur famille, leurs amis et la terre entière saurait. Et pour couronner le tout, les commentaires de Jim Ross qui s'évertuait à décrypter les raisons de sa soudaine passivité et de l'attitude de Lita qui après avoir levé les bras au ciel avait glissé ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure, venaient parfaire le tableau.

Un tableau édifiant. Pour sûr. S'il ne trouvait pas vite une parade, ce serait la descente aux enfers pour eux. Un lutteur qui bandait en ceinturant son propre frère, ça risquait de faire jaser. Sans parler de la douleur diffuse qui irradiait tout son bras. De son épaule au bout de ses doigts. Lui soutirant des hurlements, tout sauf fake. Atteignant le point de non retour lorsque son frère se laissait basculer en arrière. L'obligeant à se coucher sur le flanc. Changeant leurs positions. Son deuxième bras se retrouvant de fait maintenu au sol par l'une des jambes de ce dernier. Les bras de celui-ci autour du cou. Avec son autre bras à lui, toujours coincé, qui menaçait à ce stade de se briser, et de se détacher de son corps. Quoique. La blessure serait sûrement une issue déjà plus acceptable...

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre** **2** **Part II** : Hardy vs Hardy  
 ** _Bande-Son_** _«_ _Everlast – W_ _hite trash beautiful_ _»_

* * *

Amy savait. Tout. Depuis le début. Uniquement parce-que Matt ne lui cachait jamais rien. Après tout, ils formaient un couple. Et pour qu'un couple fonctionne, il ne devait pas y avoir de secrets. Ni de non-dits. Selon elle. D'après sa vision des choses et la notion de partage qu'elle aspirait à entretenir avec ce dernier. L'un avec l'autre. Toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Même dans les pires moments. Main dans la main. Amoureux et complices.

Seulement voilà, à cet instant précis elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. Rien du tout. Si ce n'était faire acte de présence. Les doigts pris dans des mèches de sa longue chevelure rousse. Assistant impuissante à ce combat entre frères. En songeant vaguement que si les gens savaient, que s'ils pouvaient se douter et peut-être soupçonner ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde le drame qui se jouait en réalité sous leurs yeux, alors l'envie d'encourager ce carnage et d'applaudir leur passerait. Non. Parce-que l'air de rien et de son point de vue à elle, les choses venaient juste de tourner au grand n'importe quoi. Vraiment. De sorte qu'elle aurait sûrement pu tuer Jeff de ses propres mains. Plus encore si l'on tenait compte du fait qu'à cet instant précis, la colère l'emportait sur tout le reste et sur toute autre forme de sentiments. Ce qu'elle se surprenait aussitôt à regretter. Amèrement. Mais là, il passait les bornes. De loin. Après, bien sûr que rien ne l'empêchait d'intervenir. Quitte à s'en prendre à son partenaire du soir. Celui-là même sur le dos duquel il lui avait fallu sauter pour s'écraser sur son amant. Pour au bout du compte, s'arranger en faisant foirer la rencontre et mettre un terme définitif au match. Avorter le main évent quoi. Facile en soi. Elle maîtrisait son sujet. Pas de soucis. Ce qui s'annonçait plus difficile en revanche, ce serait de trouver une explication solide. En sachant qu'elle devrait dès le lendemain justifier son geste et ce soudain retournement de veste.

Sauf que Matt lui en voudrait. À coup sûr. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne le connaissait pas par cœur. Les affaires des Hardys, ne concernaient que les Hardys. Et en toute connaissance de cause, il suffisait de les regarder pour s'en apercevoir. Que ce soit dans le privé, comme dans le public. Pour peu, ça l'aurait presque rendu folle. Hardy vs Hardy. Voilà quoi. Ils étaient si proches tous les deux qu'il n'y avait rien à faire de plus. Alors, à raison ou à tort, Matt s'acharnait à prétendre qu'il gérait et gardait la situation sous contrôle. Que tout allait bien. Foutaises. Elle n'était pas dupe. C'était flagrant que plus rien ne tournait rond entre-eux.

Pire si l'on considérait que de jour en jour, il en arrivait à perdre pied. Rentrant de plus en plus souvent dans le jeu de son cadet. Le résultat ? Maintenant, Matt se trouvait là. Couché sur le ring. Hurlant à pleins poumons, pris au piège. Subissant une prise de soumission qui à l'origine ne faisait pas partie du programme. Pour sûr. Elle aurait pu les massacrer. De sang froid. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Secouant la tête de dépit. L'arbitre au sol, demandant à Matt s'il souhaitait abandonner. Matt qui rageusement se mordait à présent la lèvre. Les yeux fermés. Sur le point de taper. Les traits tirés, le visage rouge d'effort, ne trouvant aucune issue valable. De sorte que ce qui la rendait habituellement si fière de lui, ne soulevait plus que des incompréhensions en elle. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose qui devrait arriver. Ce n'était tout bêtement pas acceptable. Elle aimait Jeff. D'accord. Elle l'adorait même et s'il avait combattu cette attirance contre nature pour son aîné, il aurait eu droit à tout son soutien. Au fond, elle ne le jugeait pas. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il ressentait, bien au contraire. L'enfoncer serait cruel. Ce qu'elle condamnait en revanche, c'était son attitude. La vérité, c'est que de poursuivre et de harceler son frère ne changerait rien à ses refus successifs. Elle l'espérait. Le doute n'étant pas admis. Elle ne voulait pas envisager d'autres possibilités. Matt ne pourrait pas éternellement continuer à protéger Jeff. Sans jamais le rejeter. Il ne pourrait pas tenir la distance. Il ne pourrait pas.

D'ailleurs, ses paupières closes se rouvraient. Le chocolat de ses yeux venant se heurter au vert des siens. C'était absurde. Ridicule. Encore un peu, et elle finirait par croire que ça lui plaisait. Comme s'il ne se rendait même plus compte que c'était sa santé mentale qu'il mettait en danger. En fait, elle aurait dû en prendre un pour cogner sur l'autre. Peut-être que ça leur aurait remis les idées en place. Matt qui laissait faire et Jeff qui en profitait. Pour entrer dans la salle de bain quand son frère se douchait par exemple. Ou usant de toutes les occasions possibles et imaginables pour se coller à lui. Telle une sangsue. S'y accrochant comme un chewing-gum à une semelle. En se moquant bien de savoir que l'inceste lui inspirait un profond dégoût.

Tout du moins, si elle se fiait aux réactions de Matthew. Des réactions qui parlaient pour lui. Toujours et seulement si elle interprétait ces mêmes réactions correctement. Le fait qu'il ne dorme pratiquement plus. Qu'il ne la touche plus ou, plus aussi souvent qu'avant le début de cette histoire.

Bref, il y avait toutes sortes d'hypothèses à ce changement d'humeur. Et pas que les meilleures. Parce-que même si ça lui écorchait la bouche, elle se devait d'admettre que parfois il lui traversait l'esprit que Matt, son Matt, n'était pas aussi clair que ce qu'il prétendait. Elle l'avouait. Elle le confessait. Un peu honteuse, puisque ici et maintenant, elle n'aurait normalement pas dû avoir à se soucier d'autre chose que de ce qui se passait sur le ring. Avec pour seule priorité de mettre fin à ce pugilat et comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, Edge et Christian surgissaient de la rampe d'accès. La remontant en courant et en s'adressant mutuellement des gestes dans le désordre le plus complet. Grimpant sur le ring dans la foulée pour saisir Jeff et l'éjecter ringside. En prenant soin de le faire passer par-dessus la troisième corde. Déchaînant les commentateurs américains. Edge se lançant à sa poursuite et Christian tapotant amicalement le dos de Matt. Elle, Lita, assurant le reste du spectacle en montant sur le coin du ring le plus proche d'Edge et de Jeff qui se battaient à coups de poings. Chacun leur tour. S'agrippant par les cheveux. Tandis qu'elle se jetait dans le vide pour réaliser un impressionnant _Litacanrana_. Cette technique des plus aériennes qui voulait que l'attaquant saute de la troisième corde et enroule ses jambes autour du cou de son adversaire. Aidé par l'élan. Puis à faire une roulade arrière afin de le faire rouler sur lui-même avant de lui claquer le dos au sol. Edge se retrouvant directement éjecté dans le décor pendant que Jeff remontait dans le ring.

Jeff cueillit par Christian, qui se jetait sur lui en ayant pour objectif de lui asséner un puissant coup de la corde à linge. Coup de la corde à linge esquivé puisque Jeff passait sous son bras. Évitant ainsi le choc. Pour foncer droit dans les cordes et répliquer. Sans voir son frère. Son frère toujours au sol qui lui attrapait une cheville, stoppant net son élan et le précipitant à son tour par terre. Lita profitant du désordre ambiant pour revenir dans son coin. Faisant signe à Jeff désormais allongé sur le dos, se tenant le visage à cause du choc, de se relever.

L'arbitre au milieu. Perdu et complètement dépassé ordonnant de sonner la fin du match. Assurant de fait à Matt sa victoire par disqualification. Ce qui n'eut pas pour effet d'interrompre la rencontre. Pas déjà. La conclusion se devant d'être à la hauteur des attentes de l'univers de la WWF. Les fans n'ayant rien remarqué du trouble physique et psychique de leur jeune champion. Puisque Jeff avait rectifié le tir, dégrisé par son séjour au bord du ring. Jeff présentement couché. Visiblement décidé à suivre la trame de base. Coopérant avec son frère. Frère qui à peine remis en équilibre et qui sous les cris de Christian, le replaçait face à l'un des quatre coins. Dans le meilleur angle possible pour l'achever d'un moonsault. Ce après quoi, ce dernier montait dans les cordes. Tournant le dos à la surface plane du ring et effectuant un salto arrière pour lourdement revenir s'écraser en splash sur son cadet.

La douleur dans son épaule l'irradiant violemment. Néanmoins, il se relevait. Serrant les dents et les poings, tout en appelant Christian et Edge à la rescousse. Edge, ou Adam Copeland. Un ami côté vestiaire. Edge qui venait de réapparaître dans le champ des caméras. Jetant un regard méfiant à Lita alors qu'il passait sous la première corde pour réintégrer le ring. Aidant Christian à remettre Jeff sur ses pieds, chacun d'entre-eux lui empoignant un bras. Histoire de le maintenir immobile et de lui interdire toute échappatoire. Permettant par la même occasion à Matt de sournoisement se venger. Lita les rejoignant pour le supplier de ne pas faire ça. L'implorant, les mains en prière. Feignant les larmes. En vain. Ce que Matt Hardy voulait, Matt Hardy l'obtenait. Et comme Jeff sur lui au début de la rencontre, il lui assénait coup de pied en plein torse. Le forçant à se courber, quand ses compères le libérait de leur étreinte. Se préparant au clou du spectacle avec sa prise de finition, the twist of fate.

Un bref instant plus tard, Jeff gisait à ses pieds. Matt se tenant l'arrière du crâne. Triomphant. Au bout de sa vie. Le souffle court et la respiration saccadée. Un bras mort. Mais pas encore libéré. Une dernière chose à accomplir, avec elle. Lita. Elle qui n'avait pas besoin de parler ni de lui dire combien elle l'aimait pour le lui faire comprendre.

C'est donc là qu'elle s'était approchée de lui, avec la ferme intention de provoquer une énième dispute. La musique de Matt, la même que celle de la Team Xtreme retentissant de nouveau dans toute l'arena. Couvrant leurs éclats de voix. Jusqu'à ce que le show se termine et qu'ils regagnent tous les vestiaires. Direction les douches pour Edge et Christian, avec une bonne séance de massage à la clef. L'infirmerie pour Matt, Amy et Jeff.

* * *

Assis sur la table d'auscultation, Matt affichait un teint cireux. Occupé à attendre le médecin, écrasé sous le poids de la tension qui régnait entre son frère et sa petite amie. Oppressé. Peinant à respirer, les yeux rivés au sol. La douleur irradiant tout son bras ne faisant que s'amplifier. Pas bien du tout. Les deux autres trop absorbés par leurs petits problèmes internes pour s'en soucier. Il en avait tellement sa claque de ce bordel. Ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était retrouver un semblant de paix. Parce-que si ça continuait, c'est sans lui qu'ils devraient se débrouiller. Et un tambour dans la tronche, il les écoutait se crier dessus. S'accuser de tous les maux de la terre. Se rejeter la faute de son état. Tous les deux coupables, mais jamais responsables. Persuadés d'être dans leur bon droit.

\- _T_ _'es malade ou quoi !?_ _hurla presque Amy._ _T'aurais pu lui casser le bras avec tes conneries_ _!_ _Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi à la fi_ _n, ajouta_ _-_ _t-_ _elle. T'es complètement malade. C'est ton frère, alors tu cherches quoi ? Je te comprends pas, fini_ _t_ _-elle par avouer. Vraiment. J'essaye pourtant..._

\- _Tu comprends pas,_ _f_ _it_ _mine de s'offusquer Jeff._ _Bah ça tombe bien. Parce-que t'as rien à comprendre. Alors fais pas chier et baisse d'un ton quand tu me parle_ _s_ _._ _Puis comme tu le dis si bien_ _, lui, c'est mon frère. Alors que toi t'es rien._ _Continue juste d'écarter les cuisses_ _quand il te le demande._ _Le reste ça te concerne pas,_ _l_ _ui asséna_ _-t_ _-il finalement avec brutalité._ _Désagréable et arrogant, les yeux rivés sur son frère._

\- _Non mais tu t'entends !_ _Qu'en est-ce que tu es devenu aussi… dégueulasse._ _J_ _e te reconnais pas Jeff. Non. Je te reconnais vraiment plus. Peut-être que tu devrais te remettre en question. Ça pourra pas éternellement durer comme ça. Et toi Matt, tu dis rien,_ _demanda_ _-_ _t_ _-elle._ _Tu vas encore essayer de me faire croire que tout va bien et que c'est normal. Ton frère à un problème, un sérieux problème._ _Ouvre les yeux_ _un peu !_

\- _C'est toi mon seul problème Amy,_ _dit_ _Jeff_ _en regardant à nouveau la jeune femme._ _Alors_ _fous la paix à mon frère. Puis s_ _i t'es pas contente, dégage !_ _Personne te retient, conclut-il._

Choquée, Amy s'était alors tournée vers son amant. Un amant qui demeurait passif et silencieux jusque-là. Les paupières closes. Fendues. Les traits défaits. Pire que sur le ring un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Lèvres sèches et pincées. Les doigts de son bras valide crispés sur le rebord de la table d'auscultation. Sur le point de vomir, ou de pas loin en tout cas. Juste absent. Indifférent. Tout du moins en apparence. Essayant de garder son calme. La sidérant littéralement dès lors qu'il se décidait enfin à rouvrir la bouche. Agressif. Mais sûrement aussi fatigué et incapable de réagir autrement. On l'aurait été pour moins que ça.

\- _Fermez-l_ _à, murmura Matt sans que personne ne s'y attende. To_ _us les deux…_ _j_ _e veux plus vous entendre. Maintenant, dehors ! Allez régler vos comptes ailleurs,_ _leur aboya-t-il en haussant le ton._

\- _Matt,_ _l'interpella la jeune femme. Refusant de croire ce qu'elle entendait._

\- _Vous êtes sourds ? J'ai dit dehors ! C'est pas compliqué à comprendre, putain…_

\- _Très bien, comme tu voudra_ _s, se résigna-t-elle._

Amy n'insisterait donc pas plus. Même si elle ne prenait pas forcément bien les choses. Vivant la situation comme un rejet, quand Jeff lui semblait se satisfaire de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Levant les mains, un peu à la manière d'un drapeau blanc. Son regard croisant furtivement celui de Matt avant de prendre la porte.

* * *

Sur ce, le médecin entrait dans la pièce. Dévisageant Matt avec un air réprobateur. Sans pour autant lui en toucher mot. Chacun à sa place. Après tout, le reste ne le concernait pas. Son rôle à lui se limitant avant tout à maintenir les superstars du roster de Raw dans une santé optimale. Chose qu'il s'appliquait à faire de façon consciencieuse et on ne peut plus sérieuse. La preuve.

\- _Tu veux bien lâcher cette table Matthew,_ _lui ordonna le médecin. Elle_ _ne va pas s'envoler. Merc_ _i. Bon, on va regarder_ _cette épaule. C'est douloureux je suppose ?_

\- _À pein_ _e._

\- _C'est qu'il en deviendrait presque agressif._ _OK. D'abord, on va commencer par se détendre et ensuite, par faire ce que je dis. Tu peux me croire, j_ _'en ai maté de plus coriaces que toi._ _Et_ _au pire, une piqûre de sédatif_ _fera l'affaire._

\- _T'es sérieux mec,_ _lâcha Matt d'un ton peu amène._

\- _J'ai l'air de ne pas l'être ! Alors, est-ce que ça fait mal quand tu bouges le bras ?_

En effet, l'humour n'était certainement pas le point fort du toubib. Toubib qui pince-sans-rire venait de poser ses mains sur son bras pour le manipuler. Lui arrachant un gémissement révélateur. Le laissant grimaçant et sous le coup de la douleur. Mais loin de s'arrêter là, le toubib poursuivait la palpation. Notant sitôt le vide correspondant à l'espace sous acromial. La tête humérale se retrouvant au niveau de son aisselle dans le cas présent. Puis voilà que le diagnostic tombait. Sans appel. Luxation antérieure de l'épaule.

\- Bien _,_ _annonça le toubib._ _J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Par laquelle tu veux que je commence ?_

\- _Je m'en tape, accouche._

\- _Comme tu voudras. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je vais pouvoir réduire la luxation pour te soulager, la mauvaise c'est qu'ensuite, tu vas devoir aller à l'hosto passer des radios. Simple précaution. Et c'est non négociable._

Ne restait plus qu'à passer aux actes. De sorte que le médecin lui demandait de s'allonger et qu'après avoir découpé son haut pour le lui retirer, il plaçait sa main droite sous son coude droit. Prenant la main de Matt dans son autre main. Se préparant ensuite à imprimer un geste de rotation externe forcé jusqu'à entendre un craquement. Avant de ramener le coude à son nombril et terminant par faire une induction…


	5. Chapter 4

**Bon. J'avoue que je ne sais pas si après tout ce temps sans poster quelqu'un continuera à lire cette histoire ou pas, mais puisque j'ai commencé à l'écrire et que je compte bien aller au bout... je vais donc publier quelques chapitres et voir ce qui se passe. Mais si jamais vous passez par-là, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça motive à ne pas abandonner une publication. Merci à vous =)**

* * *

 **Chapitre** **3** : The hotel room  
 ** _Bande-Son_** _«_ _Amy Winehouse_ _–_ _Back to black_ _»_

* * *

Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, Amy attendait. Quoi ? Sans doute que le malaise passe. Enfin, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Rien de très nouveau en fait. Comme d'habitude. Le tout en essayant de se raisonner et de se dire que demain serait peut-être un meilleur jour. Ou qu'au mieux, ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Voilà. C'est ça. Encore un petit effort et elle finirait par y croire. Au fond, elle avait bien le droit elle aussi de se voiler la face. Les Hardys ne possédaient pas le monopole de la mauvaise foi qu'elle sache.

Pourtant, c'est elle qui prenait encore son mal en patience. Pour ne pas changer. Une femme, entre deux hommes. La plus sage. La plus responsable. La plus raisonnable, forcément. La seule à véritablement souffrir pour eux trois. Avec l'un de ces hommes gisant à ses pieds, devant elle. L'autre traînant elle ne savait trop où. Alors, elle attendait. Que le malaise passe. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Incapable de détacher les yeux de son amant. Amant dont le corps se recroquevillait et se contractait à intervalles réguliers. Agenouillé par terre, le visage placé au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Le bras droit en écharpe, rendant depuis quelques minutes déjà le contenu de son estomac. Un maigre contenu. Se composant de liquide et de beaucoup de vide. Pour l'essentiel.

L'essentiel. Tu parles. Attendre, toujours attendre. Rien que des espoirs déçus. Même si d'un autre côté, l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter la travaillait au corps. Seulement, ce coup-ci elle disait stop. Elle avait assez donné et à présent, il lui devenait impossible de dissimuler son ressentiment. Terminé. Les faux-semblants, merci bien. Elle avait besoin de recommencer à vivre, de respirer. Et puis merde, après tout il avait cherché ce qui lui arrivait. Il fallait être lucide. On pouvait accuser Jeff de tous les maux de la terre, c'est sûr. Sauf que personne ne l'obligeait lui, Matt, à l'encourager. Quitte à alimenter et entretenir ses obsessions. Aujourd'hui, elle l'admettait. Sans compter qu'au-delà de ça, à titre personnel et très égoïstement, elle ne supportait plus de le voir se sacrifier au nom de son frère. Le verre était plein. Plein à ras bord, limite sur le point de déborder. Compatir, comprendre, écouter, la démoralisait à force. Alors, si quelqu'un devait remettre les idées de Matt en place, d'accord. Elle serait cette personne là. Pour lui, elle était prête à tout. Cet homme là, elle en était malade. De fait, endosser le rôle de la fille qui n'a pas peur de dire les choses telles qu'elles sont et de mettre les pieds dans le plat, ne lui posait aucun problème particulier. Au risque de le blesser. De mettre leur couple en danger.

Tant pis. Parce-que s'il fallait en passer par là pour les sauver, alors rien ne saurait la faire reculer. Coûte que coûte elle aiderait Matt à se relever. En le secouant. Sans l'épargner, ni le ménager. Les épreuves forgeaient le caractère. Têtue. Déterminée. Elle venait de prendre l'une des plus grandes décisions de sa jeune existence.

Ne lui restait donc plus qu'à s'y tenir. Ruminant et ravalant pour l'instant les reproches qu'elle avait à lui faire. Sous le coup de l'émotion pour dire vrai. Sérieux. Finir à l'hôpital après un show tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique par la faute de son propre frère, c'était violent. Jeff devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Il était temps. Mais pour cela, faudrait-il déjà lui mettre la main dessus. Puisqu'elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis leur départ de l'arena. Sans Matt, qui de son côté avait été transporté en ambulance jusqu'au service des urgences le plus proche. Pour ne les rejoindre à l'hôtel que deux heures plus tard. Le bras en écharpe et complètement stone. Les anti-douleurs, antalgiques, ou plus précisément la codéine l'ayant perché au dernier degré.

\- _Les médecins t'ont dit quoi Matt ?_ _l'interrogea Amy._

\- _Que ça va être douloureux pendant les deux à trois premières semaines. Et que j'en ai pour environ douze à seize semaines pour totalement récupérer. C'est la merde…_

\- _Mais avec de la rééducation, ça prendra moins de temps non,_ _s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude._

\- _J'en sais rien Amy, j'espère._

Il espérait, et elle espérait aussi. De même qu'il lui paraissait souhaitable que Jeff vienne s'excuser. C'était La moindre des choses, le minimum. Jeff et ses maudites drogues récréatives comme il les appelait. Histoire de dédramatiser le truc. Mais des drogues dont il faisait un usage abusif. Clairement. Et on voyait où ça menait. Non content de se détruire, il entraînait son frère dans sa chute. De sorte que prise de remords et de pitié, elle venait finalement s'installer derrière ce dernier. Le frère en question. Matt. Qui à son arrivée un peu plus tôt, ne lui avait raconté que le strict nécessaire. À savoir qu'il souffrait d'une luxation de l'épaule droite, que le toubib officiel de la fédération lui avait remise en place et que ceci fait, il l'avait accompagné à l'hosto pour faire des radios. Pure précaution. Et que par chance, il n'y avait rien de grave. C'était juste douloureux et handicapant. Mais bon. Aussi, c'est avec une attention toute relative qu'elle l'avait donc aidé à retirer le reste de ses vêtements et son écharpe. Le temps qu'il prenne sa douche. Les vapeurs d'eau chaude relaxant ses muscles et finissant de le décontracter. Tout entier. La tête sous le jet. Yeux fermés. Une main contre la paroi l'aidant à se tenir en équilibre, tandis que la flotte dégoulinait le long de ses cheveux. Avant de dégringoler entre ses omoplates. Jusqu'à se faufiler et glisser de sa nuque au bas de son dos, puis de s'écouler dans le bac pour s'évacuer par le siphon. Sans oublier de caresser sa peau et de souligner la chute de ses reins sur son passage, ne l'en rendant que plus désirable. Mais ne l'en laissant pour autant pas moins nu et vulnérable. Nu et intouchable. Éveillant en elle toutes sortes de frustrations.

Des frustrations qu'elle sentait désormais remonter par vagues de son ventre à son cœur. Ce qui ne pouvait que la conforter dans l'idée qu'elle avait eu raison de l'envelopper dans une serviette éponge une fois sorti de la douche et de l'aider à se rhabiller immédiatement après. Repoussant au loin tout résidu de tentation. Le préservant lui, en se préservant elle aussi d'une énième désillusion. Et elle avait eu la bonne réaction. Puisqu'à peine revêtu d'un bas de jogging et d'un tee-shirt, son bras valide passé dans une manche et son bras de nouveau en écharpe maintenu contre son torse sous le tissu, Matt avait été pris d'un vertige. Un vertige nauséeux.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé agenouillé devant les chiottes, le visage penché au-dessus de la cuvette. Le corps secoué de spasmes. Au plus mal. Et qu'elle, dans un irrémédiable élan de tendresse, s'était vu contrainte de venir l'enlacer. Faible et soumise à ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour son plus grand malheur, la poitrine s'écrasant contre son dos à lui. Tout en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux bruns en effleurant son front. Pas tout à fait brûlant.

\- _Tu as de la température._

\- _Mais non, c'est juste le contrecoup et les médoc_ _s, promit Matt._

\- _Arrête Matt. Arrête. S'il te plaît. Ça en devient ridicule, désolée de te le dire,_ _le coupa-t-elle excédée._

\- _Ridicul_ _e ?_

Ridicule. Pour sûr. Elle n'en démordait pas. Ridicule. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de tendre le bras pour attraper le linge humide reposant sur le rebord de la vasque. Lui tamponnant les joues. Profitant qu'il s'affaisse et se laisse aller contre elle. Ses genoux ne supportant plus son poids, si bien qu'il atterrissait sur le cul.

\- _Ridicule oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Tu comptes faire quoi_ _?_ _Demanda la jeune femme._

\- _Faire quoi à propos de quo_ _i ? répondit Matt en jouant les imbéciles._

\- _Tu le fais exprès ? Ça suffit. Je te parle de faire quelque chose à propos de Jeff. Comme commencer par l'envoyer en désintox par exemple. Il doit se soigner, il a besoin d'aide. Tu peux plus rien faire pour lui._

\- _C'est faux,_ _se défendit-il._

\- _Non Matt, tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu es son frère et j'en sais rien, mais il me semble qu'entre toi et ses fantasmes il doit apprendre à faire la différence. Tu n'es pas de cet avis ?_

\- _Il n'est pas malade. Il est juste un peu paumé. Et toi, tu me demandes de me débarrasser de lui… jamais._

\- _Je sais plus quoi te dire. Il se drogue, il te harcèle et il devient violent en plus. C'est pas suffisant pour toi ? T'as peur de lui. Ne vien_ _s_ _surtout pas prétendre le contraire. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Et ce qu'il t'a fait sur le ring ce soir devrait suffire à t'ouvrir les yeux. Affronte la vérité bordel_ _!_ _jeta-t-elle à son amant, les mots dépassant sa pensée._

\- _Tu comprends rien. Tout à l'air si simple_ _à t'écouter, sauf que ça ne l'est pas pour moi. Alors non Amy, j'ai pas peur de lui. J'ai peur pour lui. Elle est là toute la différence._

\- _D'accord. Alors tu sais ce que je ressens. Parce-que dis toi bien que moi, c'est pour toi que j'ai peur._

\- _Faut pas. Y'a pas de quoi. Tu veux qu'il me fasse quoi..._

\- _En dehors de te luxer l'épaule tu veux dire ?_

\- _Il ne_ _voulait pas, plaida-t-il en faveur de son cadet._

\- _Permets-moi d'en douter…_

\- _Bon, tu cherches à prouver quoi à la fin ! Tu veux pas simplement me foutre la paix avec ça ? Je savais pas que tu te prenais pour ma mère. Merde. Alors lâche-moi…_ _lâche_ _Jeff… lâche nous..._

\- _Nous… dis-moi Matt, tu préférerais être avec lui en ce moment ?_

\- _Tu m'emmerdes… je suis crevé et toi, tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que de me piquer une crise de jalousie !_

Lui piquer une crise de jalousie. Ainsi donc, ça se résumait à ça pour lui. Rien qu'à une sordide crise de jalousie. Super. Piquée au vif, Amy se relevait. Le repoussant sans douceur et balançant le linge dans la vasque. Le toisant à présent de toute sa hauteur. Le regardant avec des yeux nouveaux. Son frère passerait toujours avant elle. Avant eux. Est-ce qu'elle était prête à l'accepter ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait se montrer tolérante au point de les voir se déchirer sans jamais s'interposer ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais plus que tout, elle redoutait que Matt n'en arrive à céder. À tout abandonner. Elle. Sa dignité. Leurs projets de mariage et de bébé. Tout ça pour son frère. Son petit frère. Lutte inégale. Et c'est la voix de ce dernier qui venait la sortir de ses sombres méditations.

\- _M'en veux pas Amy. La soirée a été rude, ça ira mieux demain,_ _s'excusa presque aussitôt Matt._

\- _J'en doute. Si tu ne fais rien, ça ne pourra pas s'arranger. Ni demain, ni un autre jour. La triste vérité, c'est que cette histoire va très mal se terminer. Pour nous tous,_ _objecta la jeune femme._

\- _Je te jure que non. Jeff à juste besoin de moi. Je suis son grand-frère, c'est à moi de m'occuper de lui et à personne d'autre. Fais-moi confiance. Tu sais, le jour où on_ _t_ _a quitté la maison pour tenter notre chance à la WWF, papa me l'a confié. En me faisant promettre de veiller sur lui._

\- _Et tu crois que ton père aimerait savoir dans quel état il se met ? Il a pensé quoi à ton avis en regardant le show ? Voir ses fils entrer en rivalité ça ne doit déjà pas être facile, mais en plus en voir un des deux blesser l'autre ça le fait moyen. Pardon de te le dire,_ _se senti_ _t_ _-elle obligée d'ajouter._ _Acerbe,_ _en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

\- _Je lui expliquerais que c'était un accident tout con en rentrant, c'est tout._

\- _Matt…_

\- _Je peux pas faire autrement Amy. Jeff est mon frère et je l'aime._

\- _Plus que moi ? Tu te sens vraiment capable de_ _renoncer_ _à_ _tout ce qu'on a construit pour l_ _ui ?_

Malheureusement, la réponse à cette question, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. De fait, elle n'attendait rien de plus de sa part. Rien si ce n'est qu'il réagisse pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est ainsi que sans même chercher à argumenter, elle l'aidait à se remettre debout.

\- _M_ _e demande pas de choisi_ _r, la supplia-t-il._

\- _Tu sais bien que non,_ _lui répondit au bout du compte Amy afin de couper court à la discussion._ _Allez, viens. T'as besoin de dormir. On en reparlera une autre fois._

\- _Merci..._

Sur quoi, elle lui accordait une minute de répit pendant qu'il se rinçait la bouche. Le guidant seulement après jusqu'au lit. Lit sur lequel il échouait. Grand gaillard lui paraissant subitement si fragile qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se briser. Même s'il jouait les hommes forts, invulnérables et indestructibles. Ce roc sur lequel elle et Jeff se reposaient depuis trop longtemps : « _Tu veux que je t'allume la télé ?_ »

Du bout des lèvres, Matt lui répondait alors que non. Sa tête touchant à peine l'oreiller que ses paupières lourdes et collantes, se refermaient. Du coup, après avoir remonté les couvertures sur lui, voilà qu'elle éteignait la lumière. L'embrassant sur le front. Blasée, mais combative. Se promettant de ne rien lâcher. De se battre.

Par amour. Un amour se mélangeant à des émotions contradictoires, et qui la faisait hésiter. Rester ou sortir. Se coucher, soit partir à la recherche de Jeffrey. Dilemme. Rester avec ce garçon qui aurait bien mérité qu'elle lui colle sa main dans la figure pour avoir osé lui parler comme il venait de le faire. Ou sortir. Arpenter l'hôtel en quête de son frère. Se coucher. Laisser ses mains courir sur le corps de son amant, soit partir en guerre. OK. De toute façon, le sommeil la fuirait à coup sûr et refermant sans bruit la porte de la chambre, elle s'engageait dans le couloir.

Un couloir débouchant sur un escalier et un ascenseur. Ascenseur dans lequel elle s'engageait, pour n'en ressortir que trois étages plus bas. Le rez-de-chaussée. L'accueil d'un côté et le self-service du côté opposé. Self service dans lequel les trois quarts du roster devaient encore se trouver. Lui laissant le champ libre.

Le champ libre pour mettre la main sur Jeff. En espérant qu'il ne se soit pas tiré dans un quelconque bar pour se bourrer la gueule. Sinon.

Jeff qui fumait justement une cigarette. Planqué derrière l'hôtel. Trouvaille lui inspirant un soulagement passager. Puisque rien qu'à le voir hausser les épaules lorsqu'elle lui demandait s'il avait cinq minutes à lui accorder pour discuter, le ton était donné. Manifestement, il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Dommage…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre** **4** **Part I** : This night is a long, long night  
 ** _Bande-Son_** _«_ _Hozier – Take me to church_ _»_

* * *

Il allait mal. Il le vivait mal. Il avait juste mal à en crever en fait. Mal, mal, mal. De partout. Tout le temps. Qu'il soit seul, ou au milieu des autres. En permanence. Comme pris dans un étau. Comme si son cœur de pierre menaçait de tomber en poussière à chaque fois qu'il y songeait. Comme si d'une main assassine la vie elle-même s'acharnait à lui tourner et lui retourner les tripes dans tous les sens. Jusqu'à les lui arracher. L'éviscérer.

Alors quoi putain ! Quoi… c'est vrai. Quoi. Il aurait voulu hurler. Quoi, quoi, quoi ! Quoi de plus normal au final que de vouloir éradiquer, expulser, ce mal qui le dévorait de l'intérieur ? Par ses propres moyens. Sans personne. Faire le nécessaire. En écoutant que lui-même, juste lui et ces voix qui lui soufflaient de soigner le mal par le mal. Un remède aussi vieux que le monde. Quoique pas des plus efficaces. Pour ne pas dire complètement inutile, le genre de placebo ne possédant aucune vertu si ce n'était peut-être celle de le soulager sur le moment. Rien qu'un bref instant. Le temps de chasser les idées noires qui lui traversaient parfois l'esprit.

Tuer. Se tuer pour les libérer lui et Matt, de ce mal qui gagnait chaque jour un peu plus de terrain. Ces jours de peine où l'homme qu'il était encore se traînait à la limite du règne du mal et de la haine. Menant et se livrant à un combat perdu d'avance. La coke, l'alcool et le grand frisson parcourant tout son corps dès qu'il montait sur le ring, l'aidant habituellement à tenir. Pourtant, ce soir le mal avait réussi à le rattraper. Le poursuivant là-haut, jusqu'aux sommets de son univers. Et pour ça, il haïssait cette vie. Pire. Il la maudissait. Ça le dégoûtait et il… il ne savait plus vraiment. De sorte qu'en tout désespoir de cause, une fois de plus et sûrement la fois de trop d'ailleurs, voilà qu'il essayait d'à nouveau retirer ce couteau qu'on avait profondément enfoncé dans ses plaies. Sauf que. À force de remuer la merde, ses plaies ne lui en paraissaient que plus béantes.

Puis l'autre là, qui se sentait obligée de revenir lui casser les couilles. Amy. Qui lui lançait un : « _Est-ce que tu aurais cinq minutes à m'accorder Jeff ? On doit parler._ » Avec son petit air moralisateur peint sur la figure, posant sur lui un regard accusateur. Se la jouant police des mœurs. Un regard dur. Qu'elle aille donc diffuser la bonne parole aux oreilles de ceux que ça intéressaient. Ou simplement un regard prêt à verser et déverser un flot de larmes. Pitié. Il ne voulait surtout pas la voir pleurer. Cette nana, il avait de l'affection pour elle. Ouais. Ce qui hélas, en l'état des choses et en tout état de cause, ne changeait plus rien au fait qu'il se foutait méchamment de ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Rien à battre. Rien à carrer. Rien, rien, rien. Que dalle. Il aimait son frère. Le sang de son sang. La chair de sa chair. Son double. Et contre ça, contre cet amour hors norme, pas calibré, contre ce besoin vital, peine capitale, ce besoin fondamental, essentiel, primordial, elle ne pouvait rien. Ce qui le tracassait en revanche, c'était plutôt de savoir ce qu'elle racontait à Matt quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Sans lui.

Sur ce, il se décollait donc du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé. Clope à la main. Tirant une dernière fois dessus avant de la balancer sur le bitume. L'écrasant sous son pied, tout en recrachant un nuage de fumée. Provocateur. Pas net et les pupilles dilatées. Sous emprise. Mais assez lucide pour regretter ce qui s'apprêtait à suivre.

\- _P_ _arler de quoi ?_ _L'interrogea Jeff._ _Si c'est encore de mon comportement, de mes pseudos addictions ou du cul de Matt,_ _soupira-t-il, tu perds ton temps._ _Sérieux Amy. J'ai rien à te dire. Tu m'emmerdes. Faudrait que tu comprennes que j'en ai rien à battre de tes conneries. Je suis plus un gosse, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille._ _Alors lâche-moi._

\- _J'emmerde beaucoup de monde ce soir on dirait. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, on va parler. Calmement. Entre adultes. Pour_ _commencer, quand_ _je te dis de laisser Matt tranquille, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes._

\- _Et il en dit quoi lui ?_ _voulut-il savoir_ _dans une attitude menaçante._

D'un sourire ironique, Jeff lui avait alors posé cette question en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Laisser tranquille son frère. Uniquement parce-qu'elle le lui demandait. Bien sûr. Il allait s'y plier. Obéir. Gentiment. Sagement. Très docilement. Dans ses rêves. Matt, il le connaissait mieux que personne. Et d'un pas menaçant, presque félin, aussi souple que léger, tel un gosse en roue libre, il lui saisissait les poignets. Refermant ses doigts autour de ses os. Ses doigts qui auraient pu la briser. Amy Dumas était une femme forte. Amy Dumas était une superstar au même titre que le reste de la Team Xtreme. Mais Amy Dumas ne restait qu'une pièce rapportée. La fille qui couchait avec son frère. Ni plus ni moins. Puis, plaquant son torse contre sa poitrine, il venait l'encastrer dans le mur. En lui hurlant à la tête. Incapable de se contenir. Partant littéralement en vrille, au fond du trou. Ce trou qu'il creusait, pelletée de terre après pelletée de terre. Mal dans sa peau. Mal dans ses pompes. Mal.

\- _Il en dit quoi putain !_ _finit-il par exploser._

\- _Jeff ! Arrête… tu me fais peur._

\- _Il en dit quoi ! Vas-y. Crache. T'en crèves d'envie._

\- _Il en dit qu_ _'il n'en peut plus_ _. Il dit… que tu dois accepter de te faire aide_ _r, mentit Amy._ _Tu te fais du mal Jeff. Tu nous fais du mal à tous !_

\- _Tu mens… tu mens ! Il sait que j'ai pas besoin d'aide. Il le sait._ _J'irais pas en désintox, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce-que j'ai pas de problème. J'ai pas de problèm_ _e, essaya-t-il de se convaincre._

\- _Jeff… tu_ _peux pas continuer comme ça. Regarde toi,_ _l'implora-t-elle simplement._

\- _Laisse tomber je te dis. Ferme-là !_

\- _Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi ni pour toi, fais le pour lui ! Tu l'aimes ? Alors prouve-le. Il ne dort plus. Il ne mange plus. On_ _n'a plus aucun contact physique._ _Il a hont_ _e de lui_ _, et tu es le seul à pouvoir_ _faire quelque chose._

Choqué, il la relâchait. La dévisageant une seconde sans trouver quoi dire. La bouche entrouverte, suspendu à ses lèvres à elle. Matt ne la touchait plus. Matt ne la désirait plus. Matt ne la baisait plus. Ce mal qui le rongeait lui, avait finalement fini par atteindre son frère et par le contaminer. L'éclabousser. Le souiller, le poisser, l'infecter. Bonjour culpabilité. Zéro satisfaction, il n'était vraiment qu'un petit con. Son frère avait raison. Alors adieu réjouissances. Fou de rage, contre lui-même, c'est contre elle, contre Amy, qu'il déchargeait sa colère.

\- _C'est ça alors ! Ouais, c'est ça en fait. T'es qu'une putain d'hypocrite. Et c'est moi le dégueulasse après ? C'est pas pour mon frère que tu t'inquiètes, mais pour toi. Pour ta petite vie tranquille. T'en as rien à_ _foutre_ _du reste. Ça_ _t'es pas venu à l'esprit que Matt ressent peut-être les mêmes choses que moi ? C'est tellement plus facile pour toi de t'en prendre à ton beau-frère plutôt qu'à ton mec. Puis peut-être aussi qu'il a besoin de sentir ça entre ses cuisses pour l'exciter. Ça te rend malade avoue. Malade de jalousie, malade de pas pouvoir le satisfaire. D'après toi, tu vas le tenir par les couilles pendant combien de temps_ _encore_ _?_ _Hein...combien..._

Tout en parlant, en lui gerbant sa frustration à la gueule, tout en s'éloignant pour ensuite recombler la distance les séparant, en lui débitant sans respirer cet amas de propos orduriers, tout en lui sifflant que Matt avait peut-être besoin de sentir "ça" s'enfoncer entre ses cuisses, il réagrippait son poignet. Pour amener sa main jusqu'à ses parties intimes. L'obligeant à le toucher, à le palper, Amy se crispant et tentant de se défaire de son étreinte. La laissant stupéfaite et indécise devant un Jeff paumé, qui planait, un Jeff qui venait de brutalement redescendre.

De redescendre. S'écraser. Crash, crash, crash. Burn let it all burn. Brûler, comme son entrejambes le brûlait. Amy lui ayant cassé les couilles au sens propre et au sens figuré. En retournant contre lui ses gestes. Puisque pour se défaire de sa prise, cette dernière n'avait pas hésité à venir fracasser son genoux entre ses cuisses. Ses valseuses lui donnant l'impression de remonter jusque dans sa gorge pour y rester coincées.

\- _C'est la première et la dernière fois que tu levais la main sur moi Jeff ! Je te préviens._

Et pour l'avoir prévenu, elle l'avait prévenu. Prévenu d'un coup de genou dans les burnes suivi d'un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Le couchant. En fureur, les mains tremblantes. Fichant aussitôt le camp pour le laisser seul. Au sol. Vautré par terre. Se tenant l'entrejambe, gémissant et en pleurs.

Ainsi donc, Amy savait. Elle savait. Ni aveugle ni sourde. Amy qui depuis des semaines maintenant entrait dans son jeu. Sciemment. Faisant semblant. Pour protéger Matt, pour les protéger tous les deux. Les Hardys.

Les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait encore en début de soirée, ces questions là " _Amy qui lui souriait. Avec un air affligé. Si elle savait. Mais elle ignorait tout. Aveugle, elle ne voyait rien. Non. Elle ne comprenait rien. A moins qu'elle ne fasse semblant, et qu'elle entre sciemment dans son jeu. Un jeu malsain dont-il prenait l'entière mesure._ " |Il venait de les avoir…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre** **4** **Part II** : This night is a long, long night  
 ** _Bande-Son_** _«_ _PeroxWhy?gen_ _–_ _Humansgone_ _»_

* * *

La fenêtre grande ouverte, Matt disposait d'une vue plongeante sur la cour arrière de l'hôtel. Une cour déserte. Se situant à quelque chose comme environ trois étages en contrebas. De sorte qu'à une telle hauteur, personne ne lui avait prêté attention. Le laissant se fondre, puis se confondre dans l'ombre du bâtiment. Sans même le remarquer. À l'abri des regards. Témoin muet de l'altercation qui venait d'opposer son frère à sa girlfriend.

Une hauteur qui en temps normal n'aurait jamais dû lui donner le moindre vertige. Pourtant, voilà qu'il se sentait vaciller. Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Juste après que sa tête se soit mise à tourner et qu'en perte totale de repères, il se soit rattrapé au rebord de la fenêtre. In extremis. Si bien qu'il avait cru tomber. Soumis à l'appel du vide, penché par-dessus le garde corps. Tétanisé. Le souffle glacial du vent s'engouffrant dans sa chambre. Des mèches de ses cheveux se soulevant et ondulant à présent dans les airs. Ne l'en rendant que plus fébrile sous la morsure de l'hiver. Alors que sa montre affichait approximativement : _minuit_ , ou l'heure du crime. Celui qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Bien malgré lui. Complice, et innocente victime à la fois. Au cœur d'une longue, longue nuit.

Pour ne pas dire une trop longue nuit en réalité. Une nuit au début de laquelle il s'était brusquement réveillé en sursaut. Pile un peu avant minuit. Alerté par des éclats de voix, tandis qu'il sombrait. Lentement. Couché sur le lit. Limite dans un état léthargique. Seul, puisque Amy l'avait planté. Les yeux fermés, paupières lourdes et collantes. Tiré de son demi-sommeil à cause de leurs cris. Des cris provenant de l'extérieur et qu'en proie à un mauvais pressentiment, il s'était levé. Contraint et forcé. Allant constater de ses propres yeux l'étendue des dégâts. Furieux, mais surtout désolé. Simplement atteint d'être devenu un sujet de discorde entre deux des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et les lèvres pincées, il était alors resté là. En suspension. Observant silencieusement la scène, tout en préférant encore ne pas se montrer ni se manifester. Pourquoi faire au fond ? Quitte à se manger en pleine face les échos de cette maudite engueulade ayant fait rage en dessous de ses fenêtres un instant plus tôt. Des morceaux d'eux continuant de rebondir de mur en mur. Des mots cassants et tranchants, des maux si douloureux qu'il ne supportait plus de les entendre. Dans un bruit sourd. Un bruissement raisonnant toujours à ses oreilles. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent enfin par se démantibuler, se disloquer, se démembrer contre lui.

Provoquant dans tout son corps un tel coup de sang qu'il en avait des étoiles de partout devant les yeux. Ce qui le persuadait de la nécessité de tout arrêter. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Uniquement parce-qu'il le fallait. Sauf que ce "tout" ne faisait qu'empirer. Le contaminant, le grignotant petit à petit, pris d'une fièvre contagieuse. Une fièvre lui laissant entrevoir ce qui l'attendait s'il acceptait de se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire. Une sale et sombre histoire. Il le savait. Oh oui, il savait pertinemment que rien ne s'arrêterait s'il n'y mettait pas lui-même un terme. Ferme et définitif. Au risque de prendre un dernier vol pour l'enfer.

Sans retour. Un vol qui le mènerait plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été. Au-delà de ses limites. Ce qui expliquait peut-être qu'il en tremble et qu'il en frissonne. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse du froid, du vent, de ce mois de janvier dont les températures particulièrement basses et rigoureuses entraînaient entre ses lèvres entrouvertes la formation d'une fine buée. Rien que des gouttelettes d'eau, en accord parfait avec les effets ravageurs de la condensation.

Des effets d'un genre éphémère et instantanément voués à se dissiper dans l'obscurité. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas en faire autant. Pour sûr. Ça l'aurait arrangé. Au point qu'il se surprenait à envier les quelques flocons voletant de droite à gauche. Des flocons de neige. Tourbillonnant dans le ciel, puis venant s'engouffrer par intermittence à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le tout avant de s'écraser sur son visage, pour fondre. Attirés par la chaleur de sa peau. Un peu comme son frère l'attirait. C'était juste...chimique. Physiologique. Bref. Il aimait mieux en revenir à la neige et à son épais manteau blanc qui promettait de bientôt recouvrir le bitume grisâtre de la route. Aujourd'hui, demain, le jour d'après. Qu'importe. Cette route qu'il leur faudrait de toute façon reprendre dès le lendemain matin.

Direction la Caroline du nord, via l'aéroport. Et ce, dans une perspective assez improbable. Faite de réjouissance. Il l'avouait. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître. Malgré la situation merdique. En dépit de ses incertitudes quant à son proche avenir sur le ring au vu de sa récente blessure à l'épaule. Un sourire étirant maintenant ses lèvres, rien qu'à les imaginer. Lui et Jeff. En train de faire les cons. Between brothers. Dans le jardin de leur père, au milieu des congères et des monticules de poudreuse. Fraîche et légère. Poussant des cris de joie, riant et s'en foutant plein la gueule. Comme avant. Comme au bon vieux temps. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des gosses. Des mômes insouciants, de braves garçons. Loin de ça. Loin de ce qu'ils étaient en phase de devenir. Des frères incestueux, monstrueux, des frères amoureux. Des aberrations. Alors oui, il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Exactement comme avant. À un détail près. Un détail d'importance. Puisqu'avant, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment du même style de poudre que celle que son frère s'amusait désormais à sniffer. Inhalant des spliffs et se saupoudrant le nez. S'empoisonnant et les détruisant à petit feu. Heureusement pour eux que lui, Matt, Matthew Moore, Matty, au choix, heureusement pour eux qu'il avait lui une nature à prendre les choses du bon côté. Dans le positif, plutôt que le négatif. Vrai. Se concentrer sur ces petits bonheurs simples que la vie lui distribuait au caprice des saisons, c'était ça son truc. Son délire. L'unique moyen qu'il connaissait de mettre entre parenthèses les coups durs.

Non pas qu'il soit naïf. Non pas qu'il vive dans le déni le plus complet. Pas non plus qu'il soit pas. Juste qu'il avait déjà largement eu droit à son lot de malheurs et qu'au fil des années, il avait appris à relativiser. Dissociant les tracas insignifiants du quotidien, des choses plus graves. Des choses semblables et identiques à la mort, l'absence, la maladie. Des choses ressemblant d'un peu trop près à un fratricide.

Sur ce, son regard s'éclaircissait. Exit sa vision brouillée. Il voyait clair, si clair en fait qu'il en était aveuglé. La pluie d'étoiles s'abattant devant ses yeux tel un rideau de lumière s'éparpillant dans un trou noir.

Et doucement, son corps recommençait à lui répondre. Lui intimant l'ordre de bouger. Dans un besoin urgent, une espèce d'envie irrépressible d'aller le rejoindre. Ce petit frère qui l'attendait. Jeff. Toujours Jeff. Rien que Jeff. Qui envahissait son esprit. Qui le rendait accro. Qui à force de lui tourner autour avait fini par atteindre son objectif. Le frappant en plein dans le mille. Alors tant pis. Tant pis pour toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Tant pis. Pour ce soir au moins. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme. Plus fragile, plus malléable et influençable qu'il n'y paraissait. Sa copine avait raison. Il était faible. Sans volonté. Une marionnette entre les mains de son cadet. Comme un morceau de pâte à modeler ne demandant qu'à être manipulé. Fatigué de lutter. Conscient que sa seule option pour échapper à la tentation, c'était d'y céder. Une fois. Une fois et ils oublieraient. Une fois…

Une pauvre fois. Parce-que. Qu'importe tous les manquements de son frère et les conséquences dramatiques que ses actes pouvaient parfois avoir, il l'aimait. Puis bon, Jeffrey était là. Avec lui. Il pouvait le voir, lui parler, le toucher et respirer son odeur. Une odeur familière. Rassurante. Une odeur ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la sienne. Leur odeur. Se mélangeant, se mêlant, se confondant. Jusqu'à le rendre malade.

Aussi, à quoi bon s'entêter à vouloir jouer les mecs indifférents. Lui qui avait toujours été la tête pensante. Jeff incarnant l'élément instable du duo. Lui qui se voulait être le plus droit, le plus sérieux, le plus solide des deux. Jeff n'en restant pas moins le frère le plus apprécié. Lui, qui savait qu'il lui faudrait toujours payer pour les pots cassés. Jeff n'ayant pas les épaules assez larges pour assumer. The Hardy boys. Always. En tout cas, une chose de sûre. On ne se refaisait pas, de même qu'on ne changeait pas. Au mieux, on pouvait espérer évoluer. Encore que. Fallait-il le faire dans le bon sens. Or, ce n'était pas en refermant la fenêtre et en enfilant une veste pour descendre dans la cour, cour presque déserte, qu'il sauverait son âme. Damné qu'il était. Une veste en laine. Un vieux vêtement usé, ravagé par l'usure des ans. Dont les mailles sorties de leurs encoches formaient par endroit des trous. Juste bon à jeter. Une veste qu'il se traînait néanmoins depuis perpète déjà, mais dont il refusait de se séparer. Souvenir oblige. Oui. Fonctionner à l'affectif, très certainement son plus gros défaut. Car l'homme impétueux, orgueilleux, l'homme qui s'imposait de toujours faire bonne figure, n'était en vérité qu'un gamin souffrant de bien des blessures. Un enfant se réfugiant dans l'amour, le travail, ses rêves de réussite et tous les excès de son jeune frère.

Des excès le poussant à mettre ses pompes. Décidé. Ou peut-être qu'à moitié persuadé. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Les battements de son cœur pulsant, cognant, implosant contre sa poitrine. Le cul entre deux chaises. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, ni qui choisir. Choisir...comme si c'était possible. Comme si c'était aussi simple. Son frère, ou elle. La femme de sa vie. La future mère de ses enfants. Incapable de trancher. Au point qu'il avait regarder ce même frère bousculer celle-ci et l'agresser. Sans intervenir. Prenant le parti de les laisser se débrouiller.

Honte à lui. Honte à eux. Les garçons Hardy. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'ils soient bien tous les trois. En harmonie. Ensemble, bien et tous les trois. Point barre. Parce-qu'Amy comptait. Parce-qu'elle était le grand amour de sa vie et que la perdre, cela n'en reviendrait qu'à perdre une part de lui-même. Mais voilà. Puisqu'il y avait toujours un mais. À côté, il y avait Jeff. Et il représentait tout. Personne n'aurait pu lutter, personne. Donc. Une chose à la fois. Un problème après l'autre. Pour l'instant, il allait déjà commencer par sortir de cette chambre. Pour lui parler. Pour

lui dire sa façon de penser. La seule option envisageable, la plus acceptable selon lui.

Le tout d'un pas nonchalant et poussif, juste amorphe. En mode zombie. Une main trouvant appui contre le mur du couloir. Se dirigeant aussitôt vers l'ascenseur et son doigt pressant le bouton reliant la boite d'acier au rez-de-chaussée. Pour n'en revoir les portes s'ouvrir que sur le hall de l'hôtel. Soulagé de n'y croiser aucun visage connu. Ni celui de son meilleur ami, Adam, ni celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Peu désireux de s'étaler sur les raisons de sa présence ici, et de répondre aux éventuelles questions. Et comme il le prévoyait, c'est assis par terre qu'il avait enfin retrouvé Jeff. Dans la cour arrière sous ses fenêtres. Jambes en tailleur. Tête basse. Agité. Secoué de spasmes et de violents sanglots. En pleurs. Courbé, le dos voûté. Des mèches blondes barrant son front, le reste de ses cheveux dissimulant sa figure aux traits déformés. En chute libre. L'euphorie due à la coke et au very bad trip générés par la dope, retombant sensiblement. Pour de nouveau leur laisser entrevoir à tous les deux l'horreur de la situation. Moche. Pourrie de l'intérieur. Contraire aux bonnes mœurs. Pour ce qu'il en avait à foutre, plus rien. Que dalle. Il était l'aîné. Celui qui avait pour rôle de protéger son cadet. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Dès lors, la colère fraternelle qu'il lui avait semblé éprouver envers ce dernier et qui n'en était déjà plus tout à fait, se transformait en quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus doux. De beaucoup plus contestable aussi, entre attirance et rejet. Ne se reconnaissant plus. Déphasé, désorienté, tel un dépravé. C'est ça. Juste désaxé.

Ce même quelque chose de merde venant brutalement lui soulever le cœur : « _Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ?_ », avait-il alors demandé en s'asseyant aux côtés de Jeff. Tout en passant son bras valide autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Ses doigts se calant instinctivement derrière sa nuque. Comme pour mieux se rappeler de quel endroit jaillissait la source de chaleur irradiant son monde.

\- _Jeff, tu peux pas rester là. On se les gèle,_ _lui fit remarquer Matt dans l'espoir de le convaincre de rentrer._

\- _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre, franchement ? Si t'es venu jusqu'ici pour me raconter de la merde, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens. J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter,_ _grogna-t-il._

\- _C'est sûr. Mais t'as encore besoin de ton grand-frère non ? Parce-que moi j'ai besoin de toi...t'as pas idée…_

 _-_ _Non t'as raison, je me rends pas toujours bien compte ! Faudrait peut-être que tu me le prouves, tu crois pas ? Je sais pa_ _s_ _._ _Tu peux pas lâcher un peu ta copine pour passer du temps avec moi ? Sérieux, on se voit presque plus_ _alors qu'on bosse et qu'on vit ensemble H24._ _C'est trop demander peut-être ? Faut toujours qu'Amy soit là. Alors toi et tes mensonges, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre. T'es aussi hypocrite que ta nana,_ _l_ _ui murmura-t-il sèchement en refusant toujours de le regarder._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais m'entendre dire ?_ _s'agaça Matt._ _Que tout est de sa faute à elle, que c'est parce-qu'elle est là qu'on_ _n'_ _est pas ensemble toi et moi ? On est frères Jeff… et je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus._

 _\- Bah réfléchis un peu. C'est pas compliqué. Tu pourrais déjà lui dire de_ _nous lâcher_ _. Pas tout le temps, mais parfois. Regarde. T'as bien réussi à marcher jusqu'ici sans qu'elle te tienne la main._ _Et tu tiens encore debout que je sache. Mais on sait bien que ça n'arrivera jamais,_ _ajouta-t-il tout bas d'un ton de reproche._

 _\- Arrête avec ça_ _et laisse Amy en dehors de nos histoires de famille. La vérité c'est que je peux pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi. C'est tout._ _Mais je crois pas que ce soit une raison suffisante pour essayer de me péter un bras._

 _-_ _Parce-que tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès !_ _C'est de mieux en mieux..._

 _\- C'est pas le cas peut-être ?_

 _\- Okay. Admettons. Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi maintenant ? Que je te dise que je suis désolé. Que je te demande pardon. Que je te supplie de m'excuser...et puis que je rajoute aussi que je t'aime. Tellement que j'en peux plus de tout ça._ _Tu te rends pas compte je crois. T'es tout pour moi...tout...je t'aime Matt… sans toi je pourrais me laisser crever. Des fois, je me dis que ça vaudrait mieux pour nous deux. Tu dis que j'ai pas idée de combien t'as besoin de moi, mais toi tu sais pas à quel point je peux te désirer… j'ai envie de toi…_ _to_ _ut le temps,_ _confessa-t-il à bout de souffle et en stress, se frottant les yeux et étalant un peu plus son eye-liner_ _qui dégoulinait déjà_ _sur ses joues._

 _\- Chut…_ _t_ _ais-toi ! Juste… tais-toi…_ _je veux pas entendre ça. Puis arrête avec ton chantage au suicide. Personne ne va mourir. Surtout pas toi. Je suis là après tout,_ _le reprit Matt comme si ça pouvait être une solution infaillible._

 _-_ _Tu parles. T'es là ouais. T'es là pour quoi au fait ?_

 _\- Pour_ _rie_ _n, préféra-t-il répondre._ _Ça n'a plus d'importance. Bon, tu veux vraiment pas rentrer ? Je me les pèle._

 _\- T'as toujours été pour info, je te fais pas du chantage au suicide mais juste du chantage affectif._

 _\- C'est quoi la différence ?_

 _\- La différence Matt, c'est que tu devrais arrêter de me caresser comme ça,_ _le prévint Jeff en relevant la tête._

 _\- Sinon quoi ?_ _Crut-il malin de demander en jouant la provocation._

 _\- Sinon, à force de chercher la merde tu vas finir pas la trouver._ _Alors ?_ _sonda-t-il son frère._

Alors ? Alors _m_ _inui_ _t_ sonnait. Midnight ou l'heure du crime. Celui qu'il venait de commettre. Lui. Ce frère qui depuis des mois, voir des années, se livrait à un combat de chaque instant. Luttant contre ses sentiments. Mais ce soir…

Ce soir, il abdiquait. Lâchement. Perdu d'avance. Ses doigts caressant la nuque de son cadet. Délicatement, un peu trop tendrement pour que son geste passe inaperçu. Zappant jusqu'aux raisons qui l'avaient conduit à braver ce froid qui le transperçait de part en part. Jeff relevant dans le même temps la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Des yeux voilés d'une passion qui l'effrayait. Pas certain d'être prêt pour ce qui se préparait.

 _-_ _C'est ça que tu veux ?_ _Insista Jeff._ _T'as pas le courage de le faire toi-même,_ _lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille avec une voix_ _grave et_ _sensuelle au possible. Alors t'attends que je prenne la décision, c'est ça ? Avoue._

 _\- Jeff… non, c'est pas ça…_ _Jeff…_ _qu'est-ce que tu fai_ _s, nia Matt le cœur pulsant à mille à l'heure maintenant._

 _\- Je_ _fais juste ce_ _que t'attends de moi Matty. Rien d'autre._ _Fallait pas commencer..._

 _F_ _allait pas commencer, ni à m'attirer ni à me toucher_...d'accord. Ce blâme là il le portait. Aussi, lorsque les mains de Jeff venaient recouvrir ses joues, il ne cherchait même plus à s'échapper. Après tout, personne ne l'avait obligé à descendre le rejoindre. Pour l'engueuler au départ. Ou peut-être simplement pour le protéger de lui-même. En tout cas, le mal était fait. Et puisque ce qui avait déjà été fait ne pouvant être défait, ne lui restait plus qu'à assurer. Pourtant, tout ça lui paraissait subitement insurmontable. Juste inacceptable. Même si ce pas, le pas de trop, c'est volontairement qu'il l'avait accompli. Pour se retrouver face à ce visage jumeau qui se rapprochait de plus en plus dangereusement du sien. Lui signifiant qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer : « _Jeff, non..._ _attends,_ _je peux pas...jeff…_ » Mais Jeff ne l'écoutait pas. Ses lèvres se contentant d'enrober sa bouche pour le faire taire à son tour. Ses lèvres qui de sa bouche glissaient sur sa mâchoire, tandis que sa langue chaude et humide cajolait sa peau. Le forçant lui, à incliner la tête. Yeux mi-clos. Le sang en fusion, un torrent de lave se déversant dans tout son bas-ventre.

\- Si… _tu peux… parce-que t'en as autant envie que moi… laisse-toi faire Matt… t'as pas à avoir peur. Je te jure._

\- _J'ai pas peur,_ _expira-t-il la gorge nouée._

\- _Bien sûr que si… tu peux te mentir, tu peux lui mentir à elle aussi, mais tu peux pas me mentir à moi._

D'une main, Jeff agrippait alors ses cheveux bouclés. Le ramenant contre lui, si proche que leurs cils s'entremêlaient. Puis, sans lui laisser ni le choix ni le temps de respirer, ses lèvres reprenaient les siennes. Avec possessivité. Comme s'il lui appartenait. Sa langue se frayant de force un passage entre les siennes et lui fourrageant la bouche. De telle sorte que ses yeux se fermaient entièrement. Le laissant comme mort, absent. Passif. Le fil de ses pensées se rompant brutalement, pour s'enfouir sous cet épais manteau de neige qui ne tombait pas encore vraiment. Une neige pure, blanche, une neige voltigeant dans un ciel floconneux. Tranquillement. Sans blizzard ni intempéries.

L'abandonnant aux affres de ce calme qui précédait toujours les pires tempêtes. Alors même que le baiser qu'ils échangeaient se faisait plus dense. Plus ardant. Un baiser qu'il subissait, consentant. Pas de quiproquo. Ce contact, il l'avait voulu. Du moins, pour ce qu'il s'en rappelait. Ou pas. Pour l'importance que ça avait.

Blottit dans les bras de son frère. De son jeune frère qui l'enlaçait, plus expert qu'il ne le serait jamais dans certains domaines. Lui donnant l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens et de ne s'en sentir que plus vulnérable…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre** **4** **Part II** **I** : This night is a long, long night  
 ** _Bande-Son_** _«_ _Santana feat. Everlast_ _–_ _Put_ _your lights on_ _»_

* * *

Alors celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ni de loin ni de près. C'était fou. Hallucinant. Juste dingue en fait. Aux limites du surréalisme. D'ailleurs, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Complet explosé. Grave. Mouais, il devait sûrement délirer. Niqué en plein de la tête. Au point qu'il en arrivait à transformer ses rêves en réalité. Trop fort. De toute, c'était la même putain d'histoire à chaque fois. Quand il redescendait. BAM ! Il avait envie de se flinguer.

De se tirer une balle, puis surtout de le baiser. Ce frère qui lui résistait. Son grand frère. Cet homme intouchable, ce garçon irréprochable qui pourtant ce soir s'effondrait dans ses bras. OK. Next up. En d'autres termes et quitte à paraître vulgaire, il voulait juste lui défoncer son joli petit cul. C'est tout. Jusqu'à épuisement. Le coucher à terre et le prendre. Là, dans le froid. Sur leur lit de bitume. L'étreindre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, et jusqu'à se sentir enfin repu. Pas super classe. Quoique, honnête pour le coup. Mais néanmoins, pas clair dans ses intentions. Après tout, l'aimer ou bien le blesser ça ne faisait plus une si grande différence à ce stade.

L'esprit brumeux. Encore un peu, un peu beaucoup sous hypnotiques. Avec tout ce qui s'en suivait. Tout ça, et les effets indésirables aussi. L'excuse parfaite. Merci au manque, la drogue s'évacuant de ses veines par tous les pores de sa peau. Pour exactement le laisser finir dans cet état, celui dans lequel il se mettait rien que pour attirer son attention. Un état pathétique. État que son frère ne manquait pas de remarquer. Lui demandant presque aussitôt : « _Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ?_ », la bonne blague. Du Matt tout craché. À croire qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde tous les deux. Et parfois, il le détestait pour ça. Pour ça et pour tout le reste. Parce-qu'il était son monde, son univers. Et que sans lui, sa terre ne tournait plus autour du soleil. Au point qu'il en arrivait à éprouver le besoin furieux de le cogner. Jusqu'au sang. Pulsion à laquelle il ne cédait jamais. Une pulsion qu'il refoulait. Au risque de se transformer en véritable bombe vivante.

Une bombe d'amour et de haine, de colère et de peine. De sorte qu'il avait préféré ne pas lui répondre. N'oubliant pas que la fin était proche. Se rappelant qu'il lui suffirait d'un rien pour exploser et pour tout leur faire péter à la gueule. Comme déjà dit " _Tu sais que la fin est proche. Que je suis à un rien d'exploser,_ _d_ _e tout te faire péter à la figure. Bientôt Matt_ _y_ _. Comme une bombe à retardement. Bientôt…_ _"_

Et voilà que ce bientôt évoqué en début de show, Raw is war, devenait leur présent. Puisque s'il se mettait dans des états pareils, c'était bien à cause de lui. Seulement à cause de lui. De lui et de personne d'autre, en tout cas jusqu'à preuve du contraire. De ce frère aîné qui contre toute attente se retrouvait étroitement enfermé entre ses bras. Donc bon. Forcément, il fantasmait. Une voix dans sa tête lui répétant " _Tu délires Jeff._ " Yeah. Comme pour mieux s'imaginer et s'inventer tout un tas de trucs impossibles. Sauf que. Tout avait l'air si réel. Son odeur. Le son de sa voix et la chaleur brûlante de sa peau. Puis son corps tremblant contre le sien, alors que sa langue fouillait sa bouche. Et toujours Matt pris dans ses bras. Si fort et si fragile à la fois. Matt tel qu'il le connaissait, le Matt qu'il fréquentait depuis sa plus tendre enfance dans leur intimité. Loin des caméras. Le seul, l'unique, le vrai.

Seulement, comment se résoudre à cette évidence ? Jeff savait tous les efforts que son frère faisait au quotidien pour le tenir à distance. Pour ne surtout pas se retrouver seul avec lui, dans la mesure du raisonnable. Leur évitant ainsi tension sexuelle et frustration. Soi-disant. Tu parles, tout ça pour camoufler sa peur.

La preuve lorsqu'il lui répétait encore qu'il ne pouvait pas : « _Jeff, non..._ _attends,_ _je peux pas..._ » Trop tard. Autant qu'il se rende à l'évidence, maintenant qu'il le tenait il ne comptait pas le lâcher. D'autant plus que rien ne l'avait préparé à voir ce dernier débarquer. Pas plus qu'à le voir se blottir contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après qu'Amy l'ait frappé et laissé choir sur le sol, il se serait plutôt attendu à passer la nuit seul. Prostré dehors. Les couilles douloureuses et la lèvre fendue. Et il avait fallu que Matt se pointe. Qu'il se pose à côté de lui. Qu'il passe son bras autour de ses épaules et que pour l'achever, il se mette à caresser sa nuque. Avec une tendresse sans doute fraternelle mais un peu trop marquée. Un peu plus appuyée que d'habitude, une tendresse toute émotive.

C'est là qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter, lui l'envoyant chier et Matt lui avouant à demi-mot qu'il avait besoin de lui. En gros, qu'il lui manquait. La faute à qui ? Alors bien sûr qu'il s'était énervé et que le ton était monté. Alors non, il n'attendrait pas. Et sans lui laisser le choix, il l'embrassait. Lui volant leur premier baiser.

\- _Jeff, arrête. On peut pas faire ça, jeff… déconne pas,_ _merde._

\- _Toi arrête ! Tu vois pas qu'on l'a déjà fait ? Tu comprends pas putain !_

\- _Lâche-moi !_ _cria alors Matt en se débattant._

\- _Non. T'iras nulle part,_ _lui intima_ _Jeff_ _en le retenant de force contre lui._

\- _Jeff, bordel ! Pas ici, pas comme ça..._

\- _Tu fais chier Mat_ _t ! s_ _'entendit-il gueuler à pleins poumons à l'intention de son frère,_ _déconnecté de la réalité._

Pour sûr, il le faisait chier. Comme pas permis. Encore un peu, et il lui aurait bien collé une droite pour l'obliger à se calmer. Mais dans un éclair de lucidité, il réalisait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le creux de son pantalon enfle, mouillé et déformé. Les doigts toujours emmêlés dans les boucles de son frère, si bien qu'il lui avait suffit de tirer sur ses cheveux pour le faire basculer en arrière. Le couchant sur ce maudit lit de goudron dans lequel il s'apprêtait à le sauter. Putain. Ça aurait été si facile. Trop facile. Avec Matt sous codéine, l'épaule maintenue dans ce machin qui ressemblait plus à une attelle qu'à une écharpe. Une courroie attachée sur des accolades réglables et en travers une ceinture de sécurité qui stabilisait son bras. Le problème, c'est que ça il ne l'avait découvert qu'une fois vautré sur lui. L'écrasant de tout son poids, pendant qu'il soulevait son tee-shirt. Réalisant qu'il lui faisait un mal de chien. D'où sa réaction. D'où le fait qu'il essaye de le repousser en lui hurlant de le lâcher.

De telle sorte que pris de remords, il se relevait. Restant là. Planté debout comme un pauvre con. Hébété. Même pas foutu de se sauver et incapable de détourner les yeux du corps de son frère. Une main plaquée sur sa bouche. N'arrivant pas à croire qu'il venait de faire ça. Se faisant juste peur. Pour la première fois…

\- _Putain… je suis désolé. Je voulais pas Matt, faut me croire. Je voulais pas ça,_ _se_ _justifia_ _Jeff contrit._

\- _Ca va._ _Y_ _'a rien de grave,_ _répondit Matt encore couché sur le dos au sol. Grimaçant et se cambrant, les yeux clos et les paupières fendues. Se tordant sous la douleu_ _r en repliant une jambe._

\- _Matt… pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu ? Pourquoi !_

\- _J'ai pas besoin de me défendre, t'es mon frère. Tu m'aurais pas fait de mal de tout façon. Aide-moi plutôt à me relever au lieu de te lamenter,_ _souffla-t-il en se_ _tournant_ _sur le flanc pour essayer de se rasseoir._

D'un hochement de tête, Jeff lui faisait signe que oui. Et se rapprochant à nouveau, il saisissait son bras valide pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds avec précaution. En pensant que c'était juste de la pure folie. Et en même temps il se demandait lequel d'entre-eux était le plus cinglé. Lui, qui embrassait son frère de force avant d'essayer de le… ça le dégoûtait. Il se dégoûtait. Tout, tout, tout l'écœurait. Ou bien Matt. Matt qui ne se défendait pas. Matt avec sa respiration pourtant saccadée, brusque et rude. Ses lèvres d'un bleu-violacé inquiétant et des flocons de neige s'accrochant à sa chevelure brune. Le visage déformé par la douleur et grelottant de manière compulsive.

Encore un peu, et il allait lui claquer entre les doigt : « _T'es sûr que ça va aller Matt ?_ » Mais à peine avait-il posé sa question que des bruits de course se faisaient entendre.

* * *

Des bruits de course chargeant dans leur direction. Avec perte et fracas. Pour laisser Adam et Jason, aka Christian sur le ring, surgir de la nuit. Affolés. Éméchés, puant l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- _Putain les gars, on vous entend gueuler de l'autre bout de la ville. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?_ _Demanda Adam._

\- _Un léger différend, c'est tout. Pas de quoi_ _en faire un plat,_ _se récrimina Matt pour tenter d'apaiser les choses._

\- _C'est ça, prend-moi pour un_ _abruti_ _Hardy,_ _lui rétorqua son ami._

\- _Et si t'allai_ _s_ _plutôt décuver ailleurs Copeland !_

\- _OK. Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton,_ _essaya-t-il de tempérer._ _On est potes toi et moi non ? Je te connais par cœur, essaye pas de me la faire à l'envers. Alors_ _, c'est quoi votre putain de problème à tous les deux encore ?_

\- _Je te l'ai dit_ _Adam_ _, y'a pas de problème. Jason, ça t'emmerderait de raccompagner Jeff jusqu'à sa chambre ?_ _dit-il en s'adressant à l'autre homme._ _Pendant qu'Adam me raccompagne_ _à la mienne,_ _si tu veux bien..._

Gentiment, comme seuls de vrais amis l'auraient fait, sans chercher plus loin ni poser de questions, quitte à faire semblant de ne pas remarquer les stigmates peints sur leurs figures, Adam Copeland et Jason Reso les avaient raccompagné à leur chambre respective. Lui assurant à lui, Matt, un minimum de sécurité. Tandis que Jeff lui jetait un regard désespéré. Marchant tous vers le hall de l'hôtel pour s'entasser dans l'ascenseur et ne se séparant que trois étages plus haut. Après que chacun des Hardys aient réintégré sa piaule.

* * *

Pas de quoi en faire un plat. C'est ce qu'il avait répondu à Adam, sur un ton cassant et caustique. Désagréable au possible. La peur au ventre. Peur qu'on découvre leur si effroyable secret, peur qu'on vienne s'en prendre à Jeff et qu'on les montre du doigts. En faisant d'eux des bêtes de foire. Alors bien sûr. Bien évidemment qu'il se devait de préserver leur réputation dans le milieu. Au moins ça. Sauver les meubles et tout ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Et en parlant de plat, celui qui se trouvait sous son nez ne lui inspirait vraiment rien. Ni envie ni faim. _Three o'clock_ in the morning. L'estomac en vrac. Les yeux cernés et rempli d'un sel auquel il interdisait de lui cramer les rétines. Se demandant en vain si leurs potes avaient vu. S'ils avaient compris. S'ils avaient remarqué le renflement suspect venant déformer le froc de son cadet. Comme s'ils pouvaient être passés à côté. Fais chier. Parce-qu'en vérité, Jeff bandait si fort que personne n'aurait pu l'ignorer. En sachant que c'était sans doute aussi flagrant que les traces d'eye-liner dégoulinant sur les joues de ce dernier. Sauf qu'au lieu de le dégoûter, il se mettait à imaginer sa queue vibrante et suintante. Tellement raide et rigide, que sous la tension de l'érection son frein menaçait de rompre.

N'importe quand. À tout moment. De se déchirer entre ses doigts. Bon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça ? Avec autant de liberté. Fallait-il qu'il soit complètement détraqué… malsain au point de se demander ce que ça lui ferait de le toucher… de le caresser autrement que derrière la nuque… de le…

Alors, appuyant son coude sur la table, voilà qu'il calait sa tête dans sa main. Glissant ses doigts dans ses boucles distendues à cause de la neige fondue. Des doigts recroquevillés. Ses phalanges blanches de crispation…se retenant de hurler et de tout casser. Ne voulant surtout pas la réveiller. Amy. Amy qui dormait à quelques mètres de lui à peine. Dans le lit. Sans se douter de rien. Amy qui avait eu la délicate attention de lui ramener un plateau repas. Ce même plateau qui traînait sur cette maudite table devant laquelle il était maintenant assis depuis des heures. Incapable d'avaler le moindre aliment. La gorge nouée. Délirant et divaguant, soûlé par les effluves de cette si mauvaise fièvre qui ne le lâchait plus. Une fièvre parfaitement étrangère à sa blessure à l'épaule. Pour ne se sentir que plus soulagé de voir sa copine dormir à point fermé. Lui facilitant ainsi la tâche.

Pas besoin de mentir. Pas besoin de se justifier ni même de tricher. Pas plus que d'inventer des excuses bidons. Pas besoin de la tromper, ou de lui rendre des comptes. Pas besoin. Un peu lassé des reproches et des mises en garde à répétitions. Du style trop soumis à son frère, trop docile, trop. Tout court. Il paraît. D'après Amy en tout cas et s'il se fiait un minimum à ce qu'elle lui rabâchait à longueur de temps. En non-stop. Le braquant plus qu'elle ne l'aidait. Jusqu'à l'étouffer. Au risque qu'il finisse par se montrer encore plus agressif et distant avec elle qu'il ne l'était déjà. De ça, il se rendait bien compte.

Quitte à la repousser quand elle ne cherchait qu'à l'épauler, faire acte de présence. Ignorant s'ils pourraient mutuellement se pardonner. Chose pourtant souhaitable. Essentielle. Le contraire n'étant pas envisageable…


End file.
